PRETEND
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: "Sabaku no Gaara, kini aku tau siapa namanya, nama yang indah." Hinata tersenyum, "Oyasumi.." ujarnya lagi,Sasuke masih bingung, apakah Hinata memang jatuh cinta pada Gaara atau ia melakukan ini karena ingin membuatnya cemburu, Sasuke mendecih, "Sepertinya kau ingin main-main denganku, kita lihat siapa yang akan menyesal nanti Hyuuga." (Slight/GaaHina-SasuSaku)
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Pov : (Make a wish)

_Aku hanya ingin bahagia kami-sama._

End of Hinata pov

"**PRETEND"**

**..**

**By: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto By Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Hurt/comfr**

**Hinata.H x Sasuke.U**

**..**

**WARNING**

**.**

**OOC, Miss Typo**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Hinata meniup lilin berangka 17 yang menancap pada sebuah kue tart yang sangat besar seketika suara tepuk tangan membahana di ruangan besar dan mewah itu, Hyuuga Hinata seorang siswa yang hidupnya tidak normal, tidak seperti kebanyakan siswi lainnya, yah.. di usianya yang remaja dan seharusnya menikmati masa-masa menyenangkan itu, ia malah harus berkutat dengan relasi ayahnya, dia terlahir sebagai putri tunggah seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang akan meneruskan perusahaan, kehidupan mewah tak membuatnya bahagia, ia dididik menjadi seorang direktur di usianya yang masih belia, ia tak mempunyai teman, didikan Hiashi membuatnya menjadi seorang yang dingin dan pendiam, ia seorang anak yang penurut, ia merasa bukan anak Hiashi, ia lebih menganggap dirinya sebagai anjing peliharaan Hiashi, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan mematuhi semua keinginan ayahnya yang keras, bahkan untuk jatuh cinta, Hinata bersumpah pada dirinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang pria karena itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, ia tahu, untuk urusan cintanya juga Hiashi yang mmenentukan, yahh,, seperti saat ini di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 Hiashi mengumumkan perjodohan dirinya dengan relasi kerja Hyuuga, menjodohkan dirinya dengn pria yang sama sekali tak Hinata kenali, pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang di jodohkan dengan Hinata itu tampak malas dengan perjodohan ini, ia bahkan tak sedikitpun melirik Hinata.

…

"Hiashi-kun, bagaimana jika Hinata pindah ke selolah yang sama dengan Sasuke." Mikoto memberi usul, tentu saja ini dalam rangka mendekatkan keduanya.

"Hm, ide bagus.. " Ujar Hiashi, "Bagaimana Hinata?"

Hinata menatap Hiashi seraya tersenyum palsu. "Hai Otousaan.."

Sasuke mendecih ketika Hinata selalu mengiyakan perkataan Hiashi, apakah gadis itu tidak bisa berkata tidak. Pikirnya mengingat Hinata selalu berkata Iya dan Iya.

"Ku dengar kau akan kembali ke belanda lusa ini, Hinata akan tinggal sendirian lagi, bagaimana jika Hinata tinggal di sini saja, bukankah ini juga rumahnya." Fugaku memberi saran, dan hanya anggukan dari Hiashi,

"Arigatou Fugaku, kau banyak membantu."

…

Mikoto tampak senang ketika Hinata kini tinggal di rumahnya, mengingat ia tak mempunyai anak perempuan, Mikoto mendekor kamar Hinata dengan sangat feminim, ia bahkan memenuhi semua laci meja rias Hinata dengan pernak pernik asesoris dan pita-pita serta bando untuk menghiasi rambutnya.

"Arigatou Mikoto-sama." Ujar Hinata seraya membungkukan sedikit wajahnya.

"Nee Hinata-chan, apa yang kau lakukan." Ujarnya seraya menegakan tubuh Hinata. "Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Okaasan, dan memanggil suamiku Otousaan." Ujarnya seraya membelai puncak kepala Hinata lembut.

Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu, ia memperhatikan Mikoto yang menurutnya berlebihan, melihat Sasuke Mikoto langsung meninggalkan kamar Hinata, ia ingin memberi waktu pada Sasuke dan Hinata berdua.

Setelah Mikoto meninggalkan kamar, Sasuke memasuki kamar Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang di masukan ke dalam saku celana, ia menatap Hinata datar, Hinata tak menghiraukan Sasuke, dia terus melipat bajunya dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari.

"Jika karena kau bukan seorang putri pewaris utama Hyuuga, Okasaan tak mungkin baik padamu, kau tau ibuku adalah seorang yang pemilih, dia hanya akan baik pada orang-orang tertentu."

Hinata hanya diam, dia tak memperdulikan perkataan Sasuke yang menyinggungnya.

"Besok kau satu sekolah denganku, tapi kau tak mungkin satu kelas denganku, aku berada di kelas khusus, hanya orang yang memiliki IQ tinggi yang bisa masuk kelasku."

Hinata mendecih dalam hati, buatnya ini sangatlah tidak penting.

"Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih, untuk itu bersikaplah untuk saling tak mengenal."

Hinata selesai dengan aktifitas membereskan bajunya, ia membuka jendela, menghirup udara segar seraya menatap langit sore. Sasuke yang merasa kesal karena Hinata mengacuhkannya hanya berdecih kesal, apa gadis ini bisu pikirnya.

Sasuke tak bergeming, ia tetap memperhatikan Hinata dari belakang, Sasuke salah tingkah ketika Hinata berbalik, dia ketauan sedang memperhatikan dirinya rupanya.

"Bisakah kau keluar, aku butuh istirahat."

Hinata menaiki ranjangnya seraya menutup sekujur rambutnya dengan selimut, Sasuke dengan kesal keluar dari kamar Hinata, ada apa dengan gadis ini pikirnya, awalnya ia mengira putri seorang anak kaya raya itu akan bermanja-manja pada dirinya seperti yang para fans nya lakukan, akan tetapi Hinata berbeda, dia bahkan bersikap lebih dingin darinya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara banyak dengan seorang gadis.

..

**Konoha Senior High School.**

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir indah di parkiran KSHS, dua orang eksekutif muda dan tampan mengawal seorang putri yang keluar dengan mengenakan seragam yang rapih, rambutnya tergerai sepinggang dengan poni rata, kedua eksekutif muda itu membungkukan setengah badannya ketika Hinata meninggalkan keduanya, beberapa siswa dan siswi disana tampak kagum dengan kehadiran Hinata, yah.. Hinata adalah murid baru di sekolah ini.

..

"Hey, jangan coba-coba meliriknya, dia itu adalah putri Hyuuga, calon pewaris utama Hyuuga yang juga calon istri dari Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar seorang siswa bernama Shino.

"Kawaii ne des.. sempurna sekali hidup Sasuke." Kiba menggeleng kagum.

Hinata yang mendengar orang-orang memujinya itu hanya menganggapnya angin, ia tak perduli pada semua itu.

…

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat Hinata kini berdiri di depan kelasnya, hei.. bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa satu kelas dengannya, satu lagi kejutan untuk Sasuke, selain karakter Hinata yang dingin dan pendiam, dia juga seorang siswi yang jenius, ia terlihat seperti clongingan Sasuke. Seperti yang Sasuke katakan untuk tak saling mengenal, Hinata hanya diam saat duduk di belakang Sasuke, ia mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang, Sasuke mendecih, kini malah dirinya yang tak konsen, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

…

Hinata duduk di sebuah taman yang sepi dengan membaca sebuah novel, dua orang siswi menghampirinya, Hinata hanya mentap mereka malas.

"Perkenalkan aku Karin."

"Aku Ino."

Tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka Hinata hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali membaca novelnya, Karin dan Ino berusaha sabar, mereka ingin Hinata menjadi ketua geng mereka, Hinata sudah popular di hari pertama sekolah mengingat semua orang tau bahwa dirinya adalah seorang putri, belum lagi Hinata merupakan calon istri dari pria yang sangat popular di sekolah ini,

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke bersama Sakura di kantin, harusnya kau tak membiarkan itu, dia calon suamimu."

"Yah, Karin benar, wanita miskin itu tidak tau diri, dia tak tau dirinya siapa."

"Bisakah kalian pergi dari hadapanku? Kalian membuatku muak."

Karin dan Ino tercekat kaget, mereka akhirnya berdiri seraya berdecih kesal meninggalkan Hinata sendiran di taman, Hinata menutup novelnya seraya menghembuskan nafas. "gomene, Karin-chan, Ino-chan." Lirihnya.

"Tak seharusnya kau beersikap kasar pada mereka."

Hinata menengadah ke atas, ia menyipitkan matanya saat dilihatnya kini seorang pria tengah duduk diatas pohon dengan kaki yang terlentang, terlihat sangat santai.

"Tak perlu menatapku seperti itu, aku biasa tidur disini."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, ia kembali membaca novelnya dengan pria itu yang kembali tidur di atas pohon.

..

Bell berbunyi, Hinata bermaksud kembali ke kelas,namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menginjak sesuatu, ia menginjak sebuah sapu tangan, matanya menyipit saat di sapu tangan itu terdapat rajutan berbentuk huruf kanji AI sama seperti tato yang ada di dahi pria yang tidur diatas pohon, Hinata menengadah, namun pria itu sudah tidak ada disana.

..

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang tengah membereskan bukunya, mengingat di kelas sudah tak ada orang dan hanya mereka berdua, seperti biasa Hinata menghiraukan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Katakan pada Kaasan aku pulang terlambat, katakan padanya aku ada latihan tennis."

"Sasuke-kun." Teriak seorang wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya, Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, Sakura melihat Sasuke tengah duduk di atas meja Hinata, ia segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Hinata, dia kekasihku." Ujar Sasuke memperkenalkan, Sakura merasa dirinya tak enak karena ia mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah calon istri Sasuke. Hinata masih tak merespon ia masih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

Sasuke melepaskan handsfree yang tertutup oleh rambut Hinata itu ketika mengetahui bahwa Hinata tak mendengarkannya sedari tadi karena benda itu, ia berdecih kesal.

"Akan ku katakana pada Okaasan seperti yang kau katakana Sasuke-kun, bersenang-senanglah." Hinata menepuk pundak Sasuke seraya meninggalkan keduanya di kelas.

..

Makan malam yang henning menyelimuti kediaman Uchiha, sampai keheningan itu terhenti ketika seorang eksekutif Hinata datang menemuinya.

"Gomene, mengganggu acara makan malam anda, ada masalah di kantor, mereka tak bisa menghubungi karena ponselmu mati." Hinata teringat belum mengisi batreinya, ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Hai arigatou Sasori-kun." Ujar Hinata pada eksekutif itu, "Gomene, saya harus segera ke kantor." Hinata berdiri,

"Tunggu Hinata-chan, biar Sasuke mengantarmu."

"Tidak mau." Sasuke berkata acuh seraya terus makan dengan santainya.

"Sasuke !" bentak Fugaku,

"Tidak apa Otousaan, Okasaan, aku pergi bersama Sasori dan Pain-kun."

Hinata bergegas pergi bersama Sasori meninggalkan ruang makan, Sasuke meletakan sumpitnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja.

….

Senior High School

"Hyuuga Hinata !" teriak Anko ketika melihat Hinata mengantuk dan memejamkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hai, Gomene sensei."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kerjakan soal ini !"

Hinata berjalan menuju papan tulis, ia mulai menggerak-gerakan spidol disana, menjawab soal yang Anko berikan, Anko menatap Hinata tak percaya, ia melihat Hinata tak memperhatikannya tapi kenapa Hinata bisa menjawab soal dengan cepat dan benar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengerjakan ini? Kau bahkan tak memperhatikanku."

"Rumus ini sering aku pakai ketika menghitung profit perusahaan."

Anko terlonjak kaget, benar juga pikirnya, Hinata adalah seorang direktur perusahaan Hyuuga walaupun statusnya masih seorang pelajar.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman? Kau bisa mencuci muka mu dulu."

"Arigatou, sensei."

..

Sasuke menatap Hinata dari jendela kelasnya ketika Hinata tidur di taman, ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa kehidupan yang Hinata lalui sulit, Hinata bahkan baru pulang ketika ia sarapan, dia tidak tidur tadi malam, onyx itu tiba-tiba menyipit saat ia melihat seorang rivalnya meloncati pohon dari jendela kelas, pria itu tidur di dahan pohon rindang itu dengan Hinata yang tidur di bawah pohon itu.

..

"Tunggu-" Ujar Hinata ketika Gaara akan meloncati kelasnya.

"Ini terjatuh kemarin." Hinata melambaikan sapu tangan milik Gaara itu pada Gaara yang berada di atas pohon.

"Simpan saja, kau lebih membutuhkannya bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Itu terlihat dari raut wajahmu, kau mengalami kehidupan yang sulit, tapi kau tak bisa menangis karena kau tak ingin ayahmu melihat kau menangis, kau bersikap dingin dan pendiam untuk menyembunyikan bahwa kau rapuh, aku orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia, kau bisa menangis di depanku." Gaara meloncat dan kini tepat berada di depan Hinata.

"Permisi, aku harus kembali." Gaara memegang tangah Hinata ketika Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya. "Aku kasihan padamu." Ujar Gaara menyeringai seraya melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata.

..

Pria bertato AI itu membuat Hinata tak bisa tidur malam ini, entah kenapa Hinata terus terpikirkan oleh pria itu, "Tidak boleh.. Tidak boleh Hinata." Hinata menjambak rambutnya berkali-kali, sepertinya ia butuh segelas soda.

..

"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama hm?"

Hinata meletakan gelasnya saat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya, mereka sepertinya mengalami insomnia, Sasuke dan Hinata kini berada di taman belakang Uchiha, keduanya memandang langit malam.

"Namanya Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, aku tau banyak tentangnya."

Seperti biasa Hinata menghiraukan Sasuke, ia meneguk sodanya kembali.

"Kurasa dia mendekatimu hanya karena ingin mengalahkanku, kau tau dia rivalku."

"Dia rivalmu? Tapi kenapa tak satu kelas dengamu?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Hei akhirnya kau merespon perkataanku, tak ku sangka topic pembicaraan mengenai Gaara membuatmu membuka mulut."

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Kelas khusus yang kita tempati itu hanya di isi oleh kalangan orang jenius dan kaya, Gaara dan Sakura adalah orang pintar namun karena mereka berasal dari ekonomi bawah, mereka tak mendapatkan kelas itu, bersyukurlah karena kita di karuniai otak yang cerdas dan terlahir dari keluarga kaya."

"Ku pikir tidak, aku bahkan sangat iri pada Sakura, dia bisa menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai seorang gadis remaja, mempunyai banyak teman, mempunyai kekasih, pulang sekolah bisa mampir-mampir ke kedai ramen, menonton film, aku sangat menginginkan semua itu."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tau Hinata selalu pergi ke kantor seusai sekolah, menjadi direktur di usia muda bukanlah hal yang mudah, dirinya saja bahkan tidak mampu melakukan itu.

"Sasuke, jika kita menikah, kita akan semakin kaya, tapi jika kau menikahi Sakura dan aku menikah dengan Gaara mungkin akan imbang."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Jika Hiashi-sama mengetahui ini, kau akan mati."

Hinata terkekeh, "Aku hanya bergurau."

Sasuke mendecih, ia meneguk minumannya.

"Bolehkah aku jatuh cinta?"

"Hm?" Sasuke menatap Hinata tak mengerti.

"Sebelum kita menikah, aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta seperti yang kau rasakan pada Sakura."

"Tch.. kau sadar kau berkata seperti itu di depan calon suamimu."

"Kau juga memperkenalkan kekasihmu pada calon istrimu." Hinata terkikik seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak mengerti dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Sasuke." Teriak Hinata seraya berbalik.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tanpa menjawab panggilannya.

"Sabaku no Gaara, kini aku tau siapa namanya, nama yang indah." Hinata tersenyum, "Oyasumi.." ujarnya lagi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke masih bingung, apakah Hinata memang jatuh cinta pada Gaara atau ia melakukan ini karena ingin membuatnya cemburu, Sasuke mendecih,

"Sepertinya kau ingin main-main denganku, kita lihat siapa yang akan menyesal nanti Hyuuga."

.

..

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Tadinya mau Oneshoot, tapi ternyata susah, jadi author memutuskan ini mungkin hanya akan sampe 3 atau 4 chapter.. thanks for reading Minnaaa..**

**Arigatou ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Pretend"**

**By: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto By Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Romance**

**Hinata.H x Sasuke.U**

**..**

**WARNING**

**.**

**OOC, Miss Typo**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

Pagi hari menyelimuti acara sarapan kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke menatap kursi Hinata yang kosong, "apa dia masih belum bangun." Pikirnya, Sasuke mendecih sebal, hei untuk apa dia memikirkan gadis itu, tidak penting.

..

"Ohayo .. Okaasan.. Otousaan."

"Ohayoo.. " Sapa mereka bersaman

Hinata menarik kursi di depan Sasuke seraya mendudukinya, Pain dan Sasori berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan Hinata, kedua eksekutif pribadinya itu membawa beberapa barang Hinata, Sasori membawa beberapa berkas, yang diketahui bahwa itu adalah laporan dokumen perusahaan yang harus di periksa dan di tandatangan Direktur, sedangkan Pain membawa tas ransel Hinata yang berisi laptop dan tas slempang berisi buku-buku dan alat sekolah Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu Okasaan, Otousaan."

"Hinata, tapi sarapanmu-"

"Ahh.. Sarapannya sangat enak sekali, saya menikmatinya, Arigatou." Hinata membungkukan setengah tubuhnya seraya pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Fugaku meneguk kopi hitamnya, "Seharusnya kau banyak belajar dari calon istrimu Sasuke."

"Dia bahkan sarapan sedikit dan sangat terburu-buru, okasaan sangat khawatir pada kesehatannya." Mikoto menghela nafas.

Sasuke tak merespon perkataan orang tuanya. Ia meneguk air putih dan menyusut mulutnya dengan tisue, acara sarapannya sudah selesai.

"Aku pergi."

...

**Senior High School**

"Kyaaaa .. Sasuke-kun.."

Suara para fans nya membuat telinga sang prince of school ini sakit, tak menghiraukan ia berjalan dengan santai seraya memasuki kelasnya, kelas yang tenang, karena siswa dan siswi disana berotak jenius, tak sekonyol dan sebodoh para fansgirl yang mengejarnya, Onyx nya menatap Hinata yang berkutat dengan laptop dan beberapa berkas kerjanya, ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, perlahan ia mendekati Hinata, ia ingin tau, apa yang tengah Hinata lakukan, apakah dia akan mengerti.

..

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Hinata berkata tanpa menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri di samping mejanya, onyx itu memperhatikan setiap pergerakan tangan Hinata yang berkutat di atas laptop.

"Aku kasihan padamu." Hinata menghentikan aktifitas mengetiknya saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, perkataan itu membuatnya mengingat sesuatu, yahh .. Perkataan itu sama seperti yang pernah seseorang katakan padanya.

_Teenggg_ ... (Bel masuk berbunyi)

..

Mikoto tengah siap dengan beberapa kotak bento nya, ia memutuskan untuk membawakan makan siang untuk Hinata dan Sasuke di jam istirahatnya, ia juga ingin memantau, bagaimana sikap Sasuke pada Hinata di sekolah, apakah keduanya baik-baik saja.

..

From: Sasori-kun

_"Mikoto-sama datang membawakan makan siang."_

Hinata menghela nafas, ia melihat Sakura yang datang memasuki kelas, mengajak Sasuke untuk istirahat bersama, mau tak mau ia harus menghentikan itu, ia berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura berbalik, melihat Hinata yang berjalan ke arah keduanya.

"Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu di taman." Hinata memeluk satu tangan Sasuke, Sakura membulatkan matanya, namun ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Lepaskan tanganmu !" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata kasar, namun Hinata kembali menariknya.

"Kau makan siang denganku Sasuke !" Nada suara Hinata terdengar memaksa

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang di katakan Hinata benar, aku sepertinya tak seharusnya berada disini, gomene." Sakura bermaksud pergi meninggalkan keduanya, namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Baiklah, aku makan siang bersamamu, tapi Sakura juga akan ikut bersama kita."

Hinata menghela nafas kesal, tidakah pemuda raven ini tau bahwa Mikoto akan datang, setidaknya Hinata telah berusaha, well apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika Sasuke tidak mau.

"Baiklah, setidaknya aku telah berusaha, jangan menyesal nantinya."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "apa maksudmu."

"Cepatlah, aku lapar, kau tau aku tadi sarapan sedikit."

...

Mikoto membuka kaca mata hitamnya saat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan menuju taman, namun ia menautkan alisnya saat melihat wanita berambut merah muda yang berjalan disamping Sasuke,

"Okaasan." Sasuke terkejut melihat Mikoto yang kini duduk di taman, Sakura melirik Sasuke, seolah bertanya apakah ini ibumu.

"Okaasan, kenapa disini?" Hinata menghampiri,

"Okasaan sangat khawatir karena kau sarapan sangat sedikit tadi pagi, belum lagi aktifitasmu yang padat."

Sasuke mendecih, ǰǰαϑΐ ini alasannya kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba mengajaknya istirahat bersama, sial .. Umpatnya, kenapa ia tak mengatakan bahwa ibunya akan datang.

"Sasuke, siapa dia?"

Tanya Mikoto penuh curiga,

"Dia, Sakura Haruno, dia temanku."

"Uhuk.." Hinata tersendak seraya tersenyum kecil, ia mengambil botol dan meminumnya cepat.

"Hinata-chan, kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Mikoto penuh khawatir.

"Hai." Hinata menatap Sasuke, ia menyeringai. Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata dengan kesal, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Mikoto memperhatikan penampilan Sakura, Sasuke yang merasa Sakura terintimidasi disini harus segera di bawanya pergi. "Sakura, bukankah kau akan mengambil buku di perpustakaan."

"Eh?" Sakura tak mengerti, namun melihat tatapan Sasuke akhirnya ia tau.

"Ha- Hai, Aku harus segera pergi, gomene Mikoto-sama, Hinata-chan."

"Bukankah kau bilang mau makan siang bersama kami? Ahh tidak lebih jelasnya bersama Sasuke." Hinata berkata seraya memakan bento yang di bawakan Mikoto,

"Kau-" Sasuke benar-benar hilang kesabaran, ia berjanji tak akan melepaskannya setelah kejadian ini, tentunya ia akan membuat perhitungan.

"Makanlah bersama kami, Okasaan membawa bento sangat banyak, tak mungkin aku dan Sasuke menghabiskan semuanya, tidak apa-apa kan? Okaasan?"

Mikoto tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, ayo mari makan."

Mau tak mau akhirnya Sakura ikut bergabung dalam acara makan siangnya, hening ketika mereka makan, namun Mikoto bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia sangat penasaran dengan wanita yang terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke ini.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau teman sekelas Hinata dan Sasuke."

Sakura mengehtikan makannya, ia melirik Sasuke, kemudian melirik Hinata yang sedang asik dengan bentonya, "Tidak, saya di kelas berbeda."

Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, ia ingin segera bell istirahat berbunyi, tapi kenapa lama sekali umpatnya.

"Hmmm, lalu bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan Sasuke? Jika kelas kalian berbeda eh?"

"Apa ada yang salah jika aku berteman diluar kelas? Sakura siswi yang berprestasi, dia pintar, mandiri, pekerja keras, ceria, dia-"

"Sooka.." Hinata terkekeh, "Aku sangat iri padamu Sakura-chan, Sasuke bahkan tak pernah memujiku seperti itu, kau pasti sangat tersanjung." Hinata berkata santai,

Sakura bersemu, pipinya merah, entah ia tersanjung atau menahan malu karena Hinata terus memojokannya, disamping itu tatapan Mikoto yang sulit diartikan membuatnya risih.

_Tengggg .._ (Bell masuk)

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, akhirnya masuk juga, gerutunya dalam hati.

"Okaasan, aku masuk, arigatou." Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas bersama Sakura, Hinata tersenyum melihat keduanya jalan bersama, tapi Mikoto tak menganggap itu senyum, karena senyum Hinata bukanlah senyuman yang baik pikirnya, Mikoto semakin penasaran, ada apa sebenarnya pikirnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa wanita bernama Sakura itu-"

"Dia sahabat Sasuke, bukankah tadi Sasuke telah mengatakannya"

"Hai, tapi Okasaan merasa-"

"Itu hanya perasaan Okasaan saja, nee aku sudah terlambat, aku masuk dulu Okasaan, Arigatou."

"Hai, selamat belajar Hinata."

Hinta tersenyum seraya pergi meninggalkan Mikoto yang memandangnya di kejauhan.

..

"Eh?"

Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, menyeretnya hingga kini mereka berdua berada di gudang sekolah yang sepi,

_Bruk !_

"Itai."

Hinata merintih menahan sakit ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding, Sasuke menghimpitnya hingga jarak keduanya kini sangat dekat, Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang memburu, ia juga bahkan bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke, bau yang memabukan setiap wanita yang menciumnya, pantas saja banyak wanita yang memburu dan juga Sakura yang tak mau lepas dari pria raven ini barang sebentar.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini eh?"

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram kedua pipinya kasar, "Bukankah sudah ku katakan kau untuk makan siang bersamaku?"

"Tapi kau tak mengatakan bahwa Okasaan-"

"Apa kau menanyakan alasannya? Tidak kan?"

"…"

"Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan kekasihmu."

Sasuke mulai memberi jarak, tak lagi menghimpit Hinata.

"Ku kira kau jenius, tapi otakmu masih di bawah standar, tak mungkin aku mengatakan Okasaan akan datang di depan Sakura bukan? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Mikoto-sama seorang yang pemilih, apa kau tidak berfikir bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja jika dia mengetahuinya."

Sasuke kembali terdiam,

"ohh.. kau membuat tanganku sakit." Hinata merintih, ia berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hm, satu lagi, soal perkataan di taman tadi, ketika kau begitu membela Sakura, aku sangat iri padanya, benar-benar iri."

Sasuke menatap Hinata datar,

"Aku cemburu padanya, tch.. sangat memalukan mengatakan ini di depanmu." Hinata kembali melangkah, Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuan Hinata, namun ia kembali menepis, ia tak mau percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang Hinata katakan, gadis itu terlalu misterius, masih banyak hal yang tersembunyi darinya yang belum Sasuke ketahui, namun perkataan Hinata membuat hatinya gusar, dan sepertinya ia akan sulit untuk tidur malam ini.

..

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya pada jendela ketika di dalam mobil, berkas yang ada di tangannya tak ia baca sama sekali, ia sibuk memandangi jalan di luar sana, pikirannya seolah melayang, Sasori melihat Hinata yang tengah melamun dari jendela spion, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tuannya.

"Berhenti Sasori-kun."

"Hm?" Sasori tak mengerti, namun ia terus melajukan mobilnya "Ini sudah hampir terlambat, lima menit lagi meetingnya mulai."

"Berhenti ! tidakah kau mendengar perkataanku?"

Sasori masih melajukan mobilnya, "Gomene Hinata-sama, meeting ini sangat,-"

"BERHENTI SASORI !" Hinata membentak Sasori kasar, Pain melirik Sasori yang juga meliriknya, dia pun akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya.

Hinata keluar dan berlari ke sebrang jalan, Sasori dan Pain mengejarnya, mereka merasa ada yang janggal dengan Hinata,

"Gomene Hinata-sama, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi."

"Lepas !"

"Tidak, kembali ke mobil dan kita akan segera ke kantor."

"LEPASKAN SASORI !"

"Ada apa denganmu HINATA ! hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan HAH !"

"Jaga bicaramu Sasori !" Pain menyadarkan, Sasori mengusap wajahnya, ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Hinata, "Gomene." Lirihnya.

Hinata tercekat kaget saat Sasori berbalik menyentaknya, ia benar-benar tak menyangka Sasori akan melakukan ini.

"Kau harusnya sadar, siapa kau dan siapa aku." Ujar Hinata pada Sasori yang tengah menatapnya penuh penyesalan, seketika ia berlari meninggalkan Pain dan Sasori setelah mengatakan itu,

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Pain kebingunan dengan sikap Hinata, terlebih setelah insiden ini.

"Sasori, sampai kapan kau bertahan seperti ini?"

Sasori menggeleng, "Aku tak bisa membiarkannya, aku harus selalu ada disampingnya, itu adalah janjiku padanya."

Pain terkekeh, "Hei, itu hanya janji seorang bocah berusia lima tahun, sudah berapa lama itu, Hinata-sama mungkin sudak tak mengingatnya, dia adalah tuanmu sekarang, dan kau bukan pangeran kodoknya lagi, kau sekarang hanya budaknya, kau anak yang cerdas, harusnya kau bekerja di kantor Hyuuga dengan kedudukan yang tinggi, aku yakin Hinata-sama akan memberimu posisi yang layak jika kau menginginkannya, apa kau ingin aku yang mengatakannya?"

"Berisik ! itu tak ada artinya sama sekali, aku bahkan meninggalkan kediaman Akasuna dan mengabdi pada Hyuuga selama belasan tahun, itu semua-"

"Karena Hinata eh? Lupakan Sasori, Hinata-sama akan menikah sebentar lagi."

Sasori mendecih, "Kau tau, perdebatan bodoh ini membuat kita kehilangan jejak Hinata." Sasori berlari meninggalkan Pain,

"Sasori." Lirih Pain, ia kemudian berlari, sama halnya dengan Sasori mereka mencari Hinata.

..

"Okaerina-.. kau-?"

Hinata tersenyum dengan nafas yang ter engah-engah, "Bisakah saya memesan air putih? Di luar sangat panas."

Pria bertato Ai di dahi itu tersenyum kecil, ia menarik satu kursi untuk mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

Lima menit setelah menunggu akhirnya Hinata dapat meneguk air putih itu hingga membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering, "Arigatou." Ujarnya.

"Suatu kehormatan untuku, seorang putri berkelas sepertimu mau berkunjung di kedaiku." Gaara membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, hal ini membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

"Apa menu special di kedai ini?"

..

Sasuke melamun sepanjang perjalanannya mengantarkan Sakura, yah Sakura adalah seorang siswi yang juga bekerja paruh waktu, namun ia hanya bekerja sampai sore, dan jadwal kerjanya hanya 3 hari dalam seminggu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengemudi di sampingnya penuh khawatir.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura lembut, "Hn." Ujarnya.

Perkataan singkat itu membuat Sakura bernafas lega, "Yokatta." Balasnya.

..

"Hinata-sama.." Sasori dan Pain kini berhasil menemukan tuannya yang tengah memakan ramen dengan lahapnya, mereka juga menemukan Hinata tengah makan di temani seorang pria.

Hinata menaruh sumpitnya, "Sugoi, kalian bisa menemukanku dengan cepat."

Tak ada jawaban dari Pain dan Sasori, mereka hanya bisa diam.

"Arigatou Gaara-kun." Hinata memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar makanannya.

"Ini terlalu banyak." Gaara mengembalikan sebagian uang Hinata.

"Anggap saja itu bonus karena kau menemaniku makan." Hinata tersenyum, ia kemudian keluar kedai dengan Pain dan Sasori yang membuntutinya.

..

Sebuah mobil melaju dan berhenti tepat di depan Hinata, sebuah mobil ferarri berwarna biru gelap, dan Hinata mengenali mobil ini. Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari mobil itu, Sakura menatap Hinata bingung, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Untuk mengunjungi sebuah kedai, apa harus aku memberitahumu? Aku tak mengerti dengan sikapmu yang selalu ingin tau, aku bahkan tak tertarik kenapa kau berada disini." Hinata menatap Sakura, ujung bibirnya sedikit naik, terlihat itu sebuah seringai, "Kencan huh? Aku pikir seleramu tinggi, tapi baguslah.. memang disini tempat yang pas untuk kencan kalian, disini tempat yang menyenangkan walaupun tak semewah café bintang lima, tapi sepertinya kalian harus mencari tempat kencan yang baru karena aku mungkin akan sering kesini."

"Aku bekerja disini."

"Eh?" Hinata menautkan alisnya.

"Aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai sekolahku."

Hinata terdiam, dia merasa tidak enak dengan tuduhan-tuduhannya terhadap Sakura, ohh.. Sakura bahkan seperti dirinya, harus bekerja setelah sekolah, dan itu untuk menutupi kekurangan biaya sekolah, berbeda dengan dirinya yang dilimpahi kekayaan.

"Gomene, aku harus segera masuk." Sakura membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke, "Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya dan memasuki kedai tempatnya bekerja.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata, onyx nya memandang Hinata tajam.

"Sayang sekali, seorang putri terhormat sepertimu mempunyai lidah yang tajam dan perkataan yang tak secantik wajahnya, dari sekian banyaknya wanita di dunia ini, kenapa harus kau yang akan ku nikahi, tch.. benar-benar sial."

"Jaga bicaramu Uchiha-sama !" Sasori mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Lepaskan Sasori ! kau tau berapa kali kau bertingkah tak sopan hari ini hah !" Hinata kembali membentak Sasori, Sasori melepaskan cengkramannya.

Sasuke terkekeh seraya membenarkan kerahnya yang berantakan akibat cengkraman Sasori, ia menatap Hinata yang tengah menatap jalan kosong, onyx nya cukup lama memandang Hinata, ia kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan menghilang di depan Hinata begitu saja.

..

Mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata tak menghadiri meeting penting hari ini membuat Hiashi kembali ke jepang dengan mendadak, Hinata terkejut ketika ia melihat Hiashi tengah duduk di ruang tengah Uchiha, disana terdapat Mikoto, Fugaku dan juga Sasuke, Hiashi berdiri ketika Hinata memasuk ruangan itu.

"Otousaan-"

_BRAK !_

Hiashi melemparkan berkas laporan itu hingga mendarat di wajah Hinata dan tergeletak di lantai,

"Hiashi-kun." Mikoto berdiri seraya menghampiri Hinata ketika melihat Hiashi berlaku kasar padanya.

"Hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan hari ini hah ! sejak kapan kau bertingah konyol seperti itu, kau tau dimana harga diri Hyuuga ketika kau tak menghadiri acara meeting tadi !"

"…" Hinata menunduk, tak berani menatap Hiashi yang tengah menatapnya murka.

"Katakan ! apa alasan kau tak menghadiri meeting tadi siang."

"…" Hinata masih tak menjawab.

"Sasori, Pain.. apa yang Hinata lakukan tadi siang."

Kedua eksekutif itu terdiam, sama halnya seperti Hinata mereka menundukan wajahnya.

"JAWAB !" bentak Hiashi.

"Gomene Hiashi-sama, aku mengajaknya melihat carnaval di taman kota, aku pikir carnaval itu hanya di adakan lima tahun sekali, untuk itu aku mengajak Hinata-sama kesana, aku mendengar Hinata-sama sangat ingin pergi kesana, sejak ia kecil, ia tak pernah melihat itu, jadi.. bila yang ada disalahkan atas semua ini, itu adalah saya." Sasori berlutut di depan Hiashi. Hinata, Pain dan juga Sasuke tercekat kaget, mereka bahkan tau Hinata pergi ke kedai tadi siang.

"Sasori.. apa yang kau lakukan ! Otousaan itu tidak benar, tadi siang aku kabur dan pergi ke kedai ramen-"

"Cukup !"

"Eh?" Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Lancang sekali, mulai hari ini segera tinggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dan jangan pernah kau perlihatkan batang hidungmu."

Sasori menengadah, ia menatap Hiashi sendu.

"OTOUSAAN !" teriak Hinata.

"DIAM ! mulai besok, tidak ada eksekutif lagi, Sasuke yang akan mengawalmu kemanapun kau pergi."

"EH?" Sasuke menatap Hiashi tak percaya, kenapa dia jadi kena imbas juga pikirnya.

"Pain, mulai besok kau kembali menjadi eksekutifku, kau harus ikut ke belanda bersamaku."

Pain membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya dengan lemas. "Hai Wakarimas Hiashi-sama."

"Tapi- Sasori-kun, Otousaan ku mohon, jangan usir dia Otousaan dia temanku satu-satunya." Hinata memeluk kaki Hiashi seraya menangis, Hiashi tak bergeming, ia melepaskan pelukan Hinata di kakinya hingga Hinata tersungkur, namun Hinata tak mau menyerah, ia kembali memeluk Kaki Hiashi, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Seumur hidupku, aku mengabdi padamu, tak ada satu pun perkataan yang ku bantah darimu, bahkan untuk urusan hati,cinta dan masa depanku, aku menyerahkannya padamu, aku sangat menurtimu Otousaan, ku mohon, sekali ini, hanya sekali ini saja, mau kah kau mengabulkan permintaan anakmu, seorang anak yang tak pernah membantahmu, keinginan putri kecilmu, hanya kali ini saja, ku mohon, jangan biarkan Sasori-kun meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, aku tak apa jika dia tak lagi mengawalku, tapi tolong jangan usir dia, kau tau dia mengabdikan hidupnya selama belasan tahun pada Hyuuga, tolong Otousaan,.. sekali ini saja, ku mohon."

"Hinata." Lirih Sasori, ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Baiklah, hanya untuk sekali ini saja."

Hinata menengadah menatap Hiashi, "Arigatou.. Arigatou Otousaan.. hiks.. Arigatougozaimas."

..

Hiashi termenung di dalam kamarnya, perkataan Hinata masih terngiang di telinganya, ia sadar ia memperlakukan Hinata seperti boneka selama ini, tapi ini memang takdir, Hinata terlahir sebagai putri tunggal, tak ada lagi penerus Hyuuga selain Hinata, untuk itu Hiashi melatih Hinata dengan keras. "Gomene Hinata, ini semua demi kebaikanmu, demi Hyuuga, demi ribuan karyawan Hyuuga dan juga keluarga mereka, semua bergantung padamu, Gomene, menjadikanmu seperti ini." Hiashi memeluk foto Hinata dan juga Hikari, ibu dari Hinata yang meninggal setelah melahirkannya. "Gomene Hikari, aku membuat anak kita menderita, tapi ini adalah takdirnya, takdir seorang Hyuuga."

..

"Sasori-kun." Hinata berlari menyusul Sasori yang tengah berjalan di pekarangan Uchiha dengan membawa koper besar, dia akan kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga dan menjadi eksekutif Neji.

_PLAK !_

Sasori mengelus pipinya saat Hinata menamparnya kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah ! kau sadar dengan tindakan bodohmu hari ini, apa kau sadar atas itu semua !"

Sasori tersenyum, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata,

"Aku sangat sadar." Balasnya lembut.

"Bodoh !"

"Bahkan untuk menjadi orang gila sekalipun, itu tidak apa asal aku bisa melindungimu."

Hinata memeluk Sasori erat, tangisannya pecah disana, Sasori membalas pelukan Hinata seraya membelai rambut indigo itu lembut, "Kau jelek jika menangis putri kodok." Sasori meringis kesakitan saat Hinata mencubitnya.

"Sampai kapan pun kau akan tetap menjadi pangeran kodok yang bodoh."

"Tak apa, asal selalu bisa bersamamu dan melindungi putri kodok yang keras kepala."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Sasori, "Kau jelek sekali." Canda Sasori, Hinata tersipu, ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Sasori dengan Sasori yang kembali memeluknya.

"Arigatou Sasori-kun, Arigatou, kau adalah satu-satunya sahabat terbaiku."

Sasori tersenyum hambar, ia tak menjawab, memang bukan hanya sahabat yang di inginkan Sasori, ia menginginkan hubungan yang lebih, namun ia sadar siapa dirinya, selama masih bisa bersama Hinata dan melindunginya, itu sudah cukup, mencintai seseorang tidak harus selalu memilikinya kan? #Pepatah.

..

Onyx hitam itu memperhatikan kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan di bawah sana, Sasuke mendecih, ada hubungan apa antara Hinata dengan pengawalnya itu pikirnya, mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih, Sasuke meremas kaleng sodanya kesal, ia bahkan sampai tak mengira kekesalannya itu membuat kaleng itu penyok karena genggamannya, dan lagi perasaan apa ini, apakah ia cemburu? Bukankah ia tak menyukai Hinata? Lalu kenapa ia begitu resah? Sasuke melempar kaleng penyok itu sembarang.

"ARGH !" teriaknya frustasi..

.

..

.

**TBC**

**Arigatou Minaa.. maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu, arigatou untuk semua yang telah membaca terlebih untuk para reviewers,.. kalian semangatku.. Khamsahamidaaaa… #bungkukbungkuk**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Aku cemburu padanya, Tch.. sangat memuakkan mengatakan ini di depanmu."_

**..**

"**Pretend"**

**Created : Lavenderviolletta**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto By : Masashi kishimoto **

**Hinata H x Sasuke U**

**Romance,Hurt/Comfr**

**..**

**WARNING**

**OOC, MISS TYPO**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gusar memikirkan perkataan Hinata siang tadi membuatnya resah, beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menutup mata namun tetap saja ia merasa gundah, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarnya, ia membukanya dan menatap langit malam, ia teringat bagaimana Hiashi bersikap begitu kasar pada Hinata yang merupakan anak semata wayangnya, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir mengingat Hinata yang dikatakan orang sebagai putri itu ternyata tidak benar-benar menjadi putri, dia memang hidup mewah dengan harta yang melimpah, Hyuuga croup adalah rajanya financial di dunia bisnis, tak heran jika Uchiha sangat menginginkan perjodohan ini.

Sasuke menduduki jendela kamarnya ia melihat ke samping, jendela kamar Hinata masih menyala, apa ia belum tidur pikirnya, tapi ini sudah lebih dari larut malam apa mungkin gadis itu bergadang lagi untuk mengerjakan tugas kantor.

…

_Cklek_

Pintu terbuka begitu saja, Sasuke menautkan alisnya seolah berfikir apakah gadis itu lupa untuk mengunci kamarnya? Onyx nya kini menemukan Hinata tengah tertidur diatas meja belajarnya dengan beberapa berkas kerja kantor yang Sasuke ketahui laporan itu adalah laporan yang di lempar Hiashi tadi, yah.. itu adalah laporannya, Sasuke tahu dari sampulnya, sampul dan cover yang sama.

..

Sasuke mengesampingkan poni Hinata yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ia menatapnya dalam, ia melihat Hinata begitu damai dalam tidurnya, sungguh itu bukanlah seperti Hinata yang ia temui di sekolah, Hinata yang tengah terlelap di depannya kini seperti seorang malaikat, wajahnya polos dan sangat manis, berbeda ketika di sekolah, Hinata bahkan bisa menjadi seorang iblis yang menyeramkan mengingat perkataannya yang selalu merendahkan orang lain, sikap sombong, angkuh dan dingin yang dimilikinya, wajahnya lebih sering terlihat tanpa ekspresi atau mengeluarkan seringai evil, sikap menyebalkan, tak peduli dan selalu lebih memilih sendiri seolah ia bisa melakukan semuanya.

..

Lama menatapi Hinata Sasuke kini menggendongnya dan membawa Hinata ke tempat tidurnya, tubuh wanita yang di gendongnya ini bahkan sangat rapuh, Sasuke tak menyangka seorang seperti Hinata dapat begitu lemah di hadapan Hiashi, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti keinginan ayahnya, Sasuke beragrumentasi Hinata hidup di dalam suatu penekanan selama bertahun-tahun mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan sifatnya selalu berubah-rubah, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Hinata meneteskan air matanya, melihat wajah sedihnya, melihat ia begitu sangat rapuh, apakah itu sebenarnya jati diri Hinata pikirnya, apa yang dilihatnya malam tadi benar-benar menunjukan bahwa itulah Hinata sebanarnya, yah.. kini ia mengetahuinya, semua sifat Hinata yang ia ketahui selama ini hanyalah sandiwara.

..

Sasuke menyelimuti Hinata seraya terus menatapnya seolah tak bosan melihat wajah damai itu, tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi Hinata dan membelainya lembut. "Gomene." Lirihnya, ia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan itu, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa bersalah dan tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata maaf, Entahlah,, kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

..

Ia melirik meja belajar Hinata yang berantakan seraya mendudukan dirinya disana, Sasuke mengamati beberapa berkas laporan keuangan dan beberapa proposal pengajuan dana financial, ia menautkan alisnya ketika melihat bahwa proposal itu diajukan oleh perusahaan bernama Namikaze, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dimana, Sasuke teringat, yah.. perusahaan itu adalah salah satu relasi Uchiha, ia beserta keluarganya pernah di undang pada perayaan ulang tahun anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan itu ketika dirinya berumur sepuluh tahun, Sasuke mengenali anak itu tapi ia tak ingat namanya siapa karena memang ia tak ingin tau akan hal itu.

..

"Perusahaan ini terancam failed." Gumamnya, ia membaca laporan keuangan tersebut, mereka meminta bantuan financial dari Hyuuga rupanya, yah disini Hinata sedang mencoba untuk menolong perusahaan itu, melihat dari data yang ada di dalam laptopnya Hinata begitu ingin meyakinkan agar Hiashi menyetujui ini, hal ini terlihat ketika Hinata membuat surat pernyataan yang begitu meyakinkan Hiashi, Sasuke kembali menautkan alisnya saat di bawah Sana tertulis nama Minato Namikaze, ada pikirnya, untuk apa Hinata sampai membuat seolah-olah Namikaze yang membuat ini, padahal jelas-jelas Namikaze hanya mengajukan proposal, lalu? Untuk apa Hinata begitu ingin membantu Namikaze? Apa ada sesuatu antara dia dengan Minato Namikaze? Tapi apa? Untuk apa Hinata mempunyai hubungan dengan seseorang yang seumuran dengan ayahnya, Sasuke teringat kembali, yah.. anak dari Namikaze Minato, pria itu kini pasti telah seumuran dengannya, "Apa mungkin." Gumamnya lagi.

..

Hinata mendudukan dirinya seraya mengucek kedua mata dengan punggung tangannya, ia menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya seraya memegangi kepalanya sesekali, "Kenapa aku bisa tidur disini." Hinata berkata pada dirinya sendiri, apa mungkin ia sleeping walk? Tch.. ia mendecih, ia melirik meja belajarnya dan terkejut ketika disana terlihat rapih, beberapa berkasnya telah sepesai bahkan telah di print, "Siapa yang membereskan dan mengerjakan semua ini." Pikirnya lagi, ia yakin seseorang telah memasuki kamarnya dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur, tapi siapa? "Sasuke." Hinata mengira apa mungkin Sasuke yang melakukannya, ia mendecih kembali seraya menepis pikirannya, "Tidak mungkin." Pikirnya, yah.. mana mungkin Sasuke repot-repot mau melakukan semua ini mengingat dirinya begitu membenci Hinata. Whatever.. siapapun itu Hinata tak peduli, baginya sekarang ia harus segera bersiap.

..

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata masih terdiam begitu mereka sampai di sekolah, Hinata menatap lurus ke depan tak membalas tatapan Sasuke yang terlihat bingung menginat Hinata belum keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku tak biasa membuka pintu mobil sendiri."

Sasuke mendecih, ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman seraya keluar dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu sang Heires Hyuuga, siswa siswi yang melihat ini terkaget begitu melihat Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya, sebuah tangan putih dan indah itu mengambil uluran tangan Sasuke yang membantunya turun dari mobil, mata para siswa dan siswi disana membulat ketika melihat Hinata kini datang bersama dengan Sasuke, terlebih dengan Sasuke yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri.

"Wahh.. romantisnya."

"Benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna."

Sakura berhenti melangkah saat mendengar perkataan siswi-siswi itu, ia melihat kemana arah siswi melihat, dan ia terkejut saat melihat Hinata dan Sasuke keluar dari parkiran dan berjalan bersama "Sasuke-kun." Lirihnya, apa ini alasannya kenapa Sasuke tak menjemputnya pagi ini pikirnya, ia memeluk buku yang di peluknya itu erat, dadanya terasa sakit, sakit karena kekasihnya menjemput calon istrinya, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sudah saatnya kau sadar siapa dirimu Haruno."

Sakura menegakan kembali wajahnya yang semula tertunduk, dua orang wanita cantik layaknya model itu kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Karin, Ino." Lirihnya.

Kedua wanita itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada, melihat penampilan Sakura.

"Bagaikan langit dan bumi." Ujar seorang bermata shappire itu lagi.

"Tch.. benalu tak tau malu." Karin berkata seraya menyibakan rambutnya ke belakang.

Sakura hanya mendecih, "Setidaknya aku masih memiliki Sasuke, tak seperti kalian yang hanya mengharapkannya namun ia lebih melirik wanita sederhana sepertiku dari pada wanita secantik dan kaya seperti kalian tapi tak punya otak, Sasuke-kun hanya menginginkan wanita yang pintar bukan wanita yang hoby shopping dan clubbing, siapa yang lebih benalu? Bukankan benalu itu adalah mahluk yang merugikan? Apa disini aku merugikan kalian? Ohh.. merugikan karena aku berhasil mengambil hati Sasuke-kun eh? Tch.. kalian menyedihkan."

Sakura menubruk keduanya seraya pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Karin yang menggerutu kesal, yah.. ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Sakura membalas cacian mereka, Sakura lelah untuk sabar selama ini dan mereka semakin keterlalua mengingat Sakura selalu mengalah, ia tersenyum di sela perjalanannya menuju kelas, ia merasa sangat lega, entah kenapa ia merasa bebannya sedikit berkurang mengingat ia berhasil membalas perkataan dua wanita yang selalu membulynya.

…

Sasuke mendekati bangku Hinata ketika jam istirahat berbunyi, ia melihat Hinata asik memakan sandwich seraya mengerjakan kembali pekerjaan kantornya, Hinata menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi sandwich pada Sasuke begitu Sasuke duduk diatas mejanya, Sasuke mendecih, namun ia mengambil sandwich itu dari kotak makan Hinata.

"Arigatou." Ujar Hinata dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada layar laptopnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau yang mengerjakan laporan itu kan? Sebenarnya aku ingin marah padamu karena kau lancang memasuki kamarku begitu saja, terlebih kau memindahkankku ke tempat tidur, kau pasti melakukan hal buruk ketika aku tertidur.. tch.. pantas saja tadi malam aku mimpi buruk."

"Hei-" Sasuke hendak protes atas penuduhan Hinata padanya, namun Hinata kembali menyela perkataannya.

"Tapi karena kerjamu bagus dan rapi aku memaafkannya."

Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia menggigit kembali sandwichnya dengan kesal, wanita ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Aku mimpi kau menciumku." Ujar Hinata lagi seraya berhenti memainkan tangannya diatas keyboard, ia menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tercekat kaget, pikirannya kembali berputar ketika malam itu ia mengelus pipi Hinata seraya mencium bibirnya, apa Hinata hanya pura-pura tidur ia mendecih kesal.

"Hn, aku memang melakukannya."

Kini berbalik Hinata yang tercekat kaget, ini sebenarnya hanya pertanyaan jebakan dan ia tak menduga ternyata Sasuke memang melakukan itu.

"Awalnya aku ingin bertindak lebih, tapi itu tidak menyenangkan jika kau tidak sadar, aku ingin kita sama-sama menikmatinya." Sasuke menyeringai, ia sukses membuat Hinata blushing, Sasuke semakin menundukan wajahnya mendekatkannya dengan wajah Hinata hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

_BRUK_

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia mendengar suara buku-buku berjatuhan "Gomene." Ujar Sakura seraya memunguti bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan pintu kelas Sasuke, Sasuke mengejar Sakura yang kini tengah berlari, sedangkan Hinata, ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, yah.. walau bagaimanapun ia hanya seorang wanita, siapa yang tidak tahan dengan godaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

..

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya kepelukannya, namun Sakura meronta ia memukul dada Sasuke kasar sehingga Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomene Sasuke-kun, sepertinya memang sudah sepantasnya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini."

"Hei, kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?"

"Kau telah memiliki calon istri Sasuke, wanita itu bahkan telah tinggal satu atap denganmu, menjalani hubungan ini hanya semakin menyakiti perasaanku kau tau eh?"

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya namun Sasuke menahannya kembali dengan memegang tangannya kuat.

"Lepaskan Sasuke."

"Sakura Gomene."

Sakura terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke, merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya Gaara membuka matanya dan melihat dua insan yang sedang berpelukan di bawah sana, ia mendecih, "Menganggu saja." Umpatnya, ia meloncati kembali jendela kelasnya dan mencoba untuk tidur di kelasnya, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, di kelasnya bahkan sangat berisik karena kebanyakan dari teman sekelasnya menghabiskan istirahat di kelas dan memakan bento, ia berjalan keluar kelas menyusuri setiap koridor ruangan yang masih ramai karena waktu istirahat masih 45 menit lagi, ia terus menaiki tangga untuk menuju atap sekolah ini memang memakan waktu karena ia harus menaiki enam lantai untuk bisa sampai di atap sekolah, langkahnya terhenti di lantai tiga, ia berhenti setelah berjalan melewati dua kelas, dan sepertinya ia menemukan tempat untuk menumpang tidur tanpa harus menaiki tiga lantai lagi.

"Gaara-kun." Hinata menatap Gaara yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kelas yang sepi, boleh aku menumpang tidur disini." Ujarnya seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata, "Di taman sangat berisik." Katanya lagi seraya menaikan kakinya ke atas meja Hinata dengan tangan yang ia lipat di dada, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada belakang kursi. "Kelas yang nyaman." Ujarnya lagi seraya menutu kedua matanya.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Nee Gaara-kun, apa kau sudah makan?"

"…."

Hanya suara hembusan nafas yang terdengar oleh Hinata, ia kembali tertawa seraya mengambil sandwichnya dan menaruhnya di depan mulut Gaara, merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya Gaara kembali membuka matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Makanlah, aku tau kau pasti lapar."

Gaara mengambil sandwich itu dan memakannya cepat. "Arigatou."

…

Para karyawan Hyuuga menunduk memberi hormat ketika Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki lobi utama Hyuuga croup, seorang sekertaris menyambut Hinata ketika Hinata akan memasuki ruangannya, sekertaris itu membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya memberi hormat seraya mengikuti Hinata dan Sasuke ke dalam ruangan kerja Hinata, Sasuke takjub begitu melihat dekorasi ruangan itu, karpet berwarna purple itu tergelar indah, beberapa barang antic dan juga sofa berwarna senada dengan karpet itu terdapat disana, diatas meja kerja Hinata terdapat sebuah vas bunga berisi bunga lavender, yahh.. nuansa ruangan ini campuran antara perak dan lavender, Sasuke mendecih mengingat ia juga menyukai nuansa berwarnakan perak/silver, kalau dilihat ruangan ini seperti campuran dirinya dengan Hinata.

..

"Lima belas menit lagi Namikaze-sama akan sampai dan kita bisa memulai meetingnya, apa anda sudah makan siang? Biar saya yang memesankan makan siangnya."

"Arigatou Kurenai-san, tolong pesankan aku makan siang dan juga Sasuke kita akan makan siang sebelum meeting."

"Hai wakarimas." Kurenai pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah membungkukan setengah tubuhnya dan menutup pintunya rapat.

"Aku lupa untuk mengatakan ini, tapi ,mulai besok kau harus menyimpan pakaian casualmu disini karena kau akan ikut meeting bersamaku." Hinata berkata seraya mengambil baju kerjanya dari dalam lemari, ia memasuki toilet dan berganti disana.

Sasuke melihat sebuah lemari es kecil disamping tempat air minum, ia membuka lemari e situ dan mengambil soda untuk membasahi tenggorokannya, suara pintu kamar mandi membuatnya menatap ke arah sana, ia terkejut melihat penampilan Hinata yang begitu berbeda, Hinata yang terlihat sangat dewasa.

Onyx itu masih tetap betah melihat Hinata yang kini telah membersihkan wajahnya di depan wastafel, Hinata juga kini bermake-up, ia menggunakan blush-on, mascara, eyeliner dan eyeshadow tak lupa lipstick berwarna merah muda pudah itu melekat di bibirnya yang tipis, satu persatu tentang Hinata akhirnya Sasuke mengetahuinya, jadi seperti ini penampilannya ketika menjadi seorang Direktur utama Hyuuga, benar-benar berbeda.

Rok dengan pendek 10 cm diatas lutut, kemeja tak berlengan berwarna hijau dengan kerah yang berbentuk tali seperti pita dan blazer berwarna hitam sewarna dengan rok yang dipakainya, perfec Hinata berubah dewasa 180 derajat, Sasuke mengakui itu.

Satu lagi sentuhan terakhir, sepatu heels berwarna hijau senada dengan warna kemeja dibalik blezernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Perkataan Hinata membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, Hinata menelepon seseorang Sasuke mendengar ia meminta orang itu untuk membawakan baju untuknya.

..

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke kini berganti pakaian dengan pakaian kerja, ia mengenakan celana katun hitam panjang, kemeja putih, tuxedo silver dan blazer hitam.

Keduanya kini berjalan memasuki sebuah ruang meeting dengan kurenai yang berjalan disamping Hinata, seluruh orang yang berada di dalam sana membungkukan setengah tubuhnya saat Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki ruang meeting, semua meja telah terisi penuh.

"Selamat siang, terimakasih telah hadir tepat waktu, dan sebelum memulai meeting hari ini saya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang berada di samping saya, pria ini adalah calon suamiku yang juga akan membantuku untuk masa depan Hyuuga kelak, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke membungkukan setengah tubuhnya memberi hormat.

Semua relasi Hyuuga dan juga direksi lainnya membungkukan tubuhnya seolah memberi hormat, Hinata menatap Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya "Selamat bergabung Uchiha-Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia menerima uluran tangan Hinata dan berjabat tangan dengan Hinata di depan seluruh direksi dan juga relasi Hyuuga, seketika itu suara tepuk tangan mulai terdengar dari mereka seolah menerima keadaan Sasuke yang kini akan bergabung bersama mereka.

.

..

.

…

.

**TBC**

**Gomene Minna saya tidak konsisten **** ini mungkin akan lebih dari 4 chapter tapi tak akan lebih dari 10chapter, terimakasih untuk Lightning chrome saya jadi dapat inspirasi **** sekali lagi terimakasih untuk kalian semua.. maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu gomeneeee…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback:**

"_Aku berjanji Sakura, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu."_

_Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya._

"_Meskipun dia adalah calon istriku atau bahkan istriku nanti, tapi hanya kau yang aku cintai itu janjiku."_

..

"**Pretend"**

**Created : Lavenderviolletta**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Hinata. H x Sasuke. U**

**Romance,Hurt/comfr**

**WARNING**

**..**

**OOC, MISS TYPO**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

"Arigatou Hinata-sama." Minato mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Hinata berjabat tangan karena kini perusahaannya telah menjalin kerja sama dengan Hyuuga, tentunya dengan suntikan dana cukup besar yang di dapat dari Hyuuga sehingga Namikaze bisa melewati masa-masa sulitnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil seraya menjabat uluran tangan Minato, "Selamat bergabung." Balasnya.

"Siang ini Naruto akan ke jepang, dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukanmu."

"Benarkah.."

Sasuke melirik Hinata dengan tatapan curiga ketika Minato mengatakan hal itu, seketika pikirannya tentang Sakura yang terus ia lamunkan saat kejadian di taman belakang sekolah itu hilang, "Naruto." Tanpa disadari dirinya bergumam, namun suaranya yang sangat kecil itu masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Minato dan Hinata.

"Hm, Naruto adalah teman masa kecil Hinata-sama."

"…" Sasuke hanya menatap Minato datar, tanpa membalas penjelasannya.

Melihat pandangan Sasuke yang sulit diartikan membuat Minato merasa ia harus segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Direktur, Hinata tau apa yang menjadi penyebab Minato begitu cepat undur diri, yah.. siapa lagi jika bukan calon suaminya yang minim ekspresi dan irit bicara.

..

_PIP_

Hinata menaikan suhu udara AC menjadi 16 derajat seketika ruangan itu menjadi dingin, ia membuka blazer hitamnya, memperlihatkan bagian tangannya yang terbuka karena kemeja yang dipakainya tak berlengan, ia melempar blezernya sembarang hingga mendarat di samping sofa dimana Sasuke duduk, kedua tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja formal yang ia pakai hingga memperlihatkan balutan tangtop yang dipakainnya, melihat Hinata seperti itu Sasuke sontak berdiri, ia mendecih seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata yang kini tengah berhasil melepas kemeja hijaunya sehingga memperlihatkan tangtop berwarna hitam itu dengan belahan dadanya yang sedikit terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pakai pakaianmu !" Sasuke melempar blazer itu dengan Hinata yang menangkapnya dan membuangnya kembali di lantai.

Hinata mendecih, ia mendekati Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher suaminya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau menggodaku hm?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Apa salah jika aku melepaskan pakaian di depan calon suamiku sendiri." Hinata semakin mendekatkan hidungnya di telinga Sasuke, "kenapa hanya berani menciumku ketika aku tertidur eh? PENGECUT !" bisiknya penuh penekanan pada akhir kata.

"Kau menantangku?" Sasuke terkekeh, seketika ia menarik tubuh Hinata hingga keduanya kini berada diatas sofa, Sasuke menindih Hinata seraya menciuminya kasar, Hinata meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari serangan Sasuke yang terus mencumbunya, "ARGH !" pekik Sasuke ketika Hinata mencakar lehernya, ia melepaskan Hinata seraya memegangi lehernya yang perih dan mengeluarkan darah, Hinata mempunyai kuku yang cukup panjang dan indah.

"BRENGSEK !" Hinata berdiri dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar, ia mengganti pakaiannya disana.

**Hinata POV:**

Bukan.. bukan ini yang aku inginkan, tch.. dia benar-benar pria brengsek yang pernah ku temui, tapi.. aku tak bisa memungkiri, aku menyukai sentuhannya, sentuhan yang lembut, bukan sentuhan kasar yang baru saja ia lakukan, aku ingin dia menyentuhku seperti malam itu, malam dimana aku bermimpi dia menciumku dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia memang menciumku,.. tunggu, apa mungkin ia berbohong? Apa ia hanya ingin mempermalukanku? Mempermainkanku? .. tch.. sadarlah Hinata, dia bahkan tak menyukaimu, yang dicintainya hanya Sakura, yah.. hanya wanita itu.

**END of Hinata POV**

Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Sasuke kini sibuk dengan burger yang dimakannya, ia bahkan menawari Hinata untuk makan bersamanya tanpa memperdulikan wajah Hinata yang menatapnya kesal.

"Apa urusan kantormu sudah selesai?"

"…" tak menjawab Hinata malah sibuk sendiri dengan beberapa berkas dokumen yang ia tanda tangani di meja kerjanya.

"Aku bosan !"

PRANK !

Sasuke melempar gelas crystal itu hingga membentur dinding dan berserakan pecah, namun Hinata masih tak menggubris, ia tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Merasa kesal karena di acuhkan Sasuke mendekati meja kerja Hinata, ia memutar kursi Hinata mengambil dagunya menginginkan lavender itu menatapnya ketika berbicara.

"Aku MUAK ! kau pikir aku budakmu eh? Masih banyak hal yang lebih penting dari pada hal konyol ini !"

"Aku tak memintamu untuk terus berada disini."

"…"

"Jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja.. tidak ada yang melarangmu pergi dari ruangan ini."

Sasuke mendecih, rasa kesal menyelimutinya saat ini, bagaimana tidak kenapa Hinata tak mengatakan hal ini dari tadi pikirnya, ia melepaskan dagu Hinata kasar dan berjalan untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang membuatnya jenuh, namun sepertinya ia harus berpikir ulang ketika ia membuka pintu, disana tepat berdiri seorang pria yang di kenalinya bersama sekertaris Hinata yang mengantarnya ke ruang meeting.

"Kau-"

"…"

"Uchiha-sama, dia adalah teman Hinata-sama, beliau yang menyuruhnya untuk menghadap direktur, apa Hinata sama ada di ruangannya?"

…

Gadis bermata emerlard itu tampak gelisah mengingat kekasihnya yang tak juga memberinya kabar, yah.. selepas pulang sekolah sampai petang sore ini Sasuke tak membalas satupun pesannya dan panggilan teleponnya, melihat sahabatnya yang gelisah Ayame mendekati Sakuraa, ia menepuk bahunya sehingga Sakura menoleh.

"Nee Ayame-chan, mengaggetkanku saja."

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sakura menggeleng lembut, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Aku merasa kau sedang tak baik, apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak Ayame-chan, aku baik-baik saja, ahh? Apa di depan sangat ramai? Aku harus kembali membantu.. jaa.."

Ayame hanya menghela nafas karena Sakura yang tak mau berbagi cerita dengannya, yah.. walau bagaimanapun ia adalah sahabatnya dan ingin berbagi, tapi jika Sakura tidak mau, maka ia juga tidak bisa memaksa bukan?

..

"Ahh.. Sabaku-san, masuklah, Hinata-sama mungkin sudah menunggumu."

"Arigatou."

Sasuke menyingkir, memberi jalan pada Gaara untuk bisa memasuki ruangan itu.

..

"Kenapa pria itu ada disini?"

"Hinata-sama menerimanya bekerja di perusahaan ini, tapi untuk bagian apa jabatannya saya tidak tau karena direktur sendiri yang akan mengatakannya."

"Bawa aku menemui bagian personalia."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Kau tau? Pria itu-"

"Sabaku-san adalah tamu direktur, hanya itu yang saya tau, dan siapapun orang yang menjadi tamu nya harus di hormati selayaknya menghormati direktur, itulah peraturan di perusahaann ini."

"TCH…" Sasuke menatap Kurenai kesal.

"Gomene Uchiha-sama." Kurenai membungkukan setengah tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

_BRAK !_

"Ku kira kau sudah pulang." Hinata terkekeh begitu melihat Sasuke membanting pintu ruangannya.

Tak menjawab perkataan Hinata Sasuke lebih memilih menatap Gaara yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Hiashi-sama mengatkan bahwa kau hanya boleh pulang dan pergi denganku Hyuuga-sama." Sasuke menarik Hinata menyeretnya untuk ikut pulang bersamanya.

"Itu menurutmu." Hinata melepaskan tangannya kasar, "Mulai saat ini Gaara-kun yang akan mengantarku menggantikan Sasori, kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasa muak eh?"

"…." Sasuke tak bergeming, ia tetap menatap Hinata namun pandangan itu menyiratkan kemarahan yang mendalam.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang !"

…

Hinata menduduki sofa dengan mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit gusar setelah Sasuke membanting pintu dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tersenyum menatap Gaara yang kini telah berdiri di depannya, "umh.." jawabnya seraya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera menjalankan pekerjaanmu."

"EH?" Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya bingung.

"Sudah saatnya kau pulang Direktur."

Hinata tertawa kecil, apa yang di katakan Gaara memang ada benarnya, dan sepertinya ia memang harus segera pulang karena tubuhnya membutuhkan istirahat.

…

**KHS**

Pagi ini KHS di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Hinata bersama Gaara, yahh siapa yang tak mengenal pria dingin dengan status sosial menengah bawah yang selalu menyendiri dan tak bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekolahnya, Sabaku no Gaara kini keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah dengan gadis bersurai indigo yang merupakan calon suami dari pria terpopuler se KHS.

Hinata tersenyum ketika Gaara mengiringi langkahnya memasuki sekolah, keduanya terlihat sangat akrab, bahkan mereka sesekali tertawa bersama, kedua orang ini bisa di katakan sulit untuk tersenyum, tapi kali ini semua orang satu sekolah melihat kejadian langka dari dua orang yang tak pernah tersenyum itu kini tampak ceria.

"Aku akan menemuimu ketika istirahat nanti." Ujar Gaara dengan senyum tipis

"Hm, jaa.." Hinata melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan, Gaara mengacak puncak kepala Hinata seraya berjalan menuju kelasnya, Hinata menatap sejenak punggung Gaara sebelum dirinya memasuki kelas, ia menghela nafas kemudian berbalik untuk memasuki kelas akan tetapi sepasang onyx itu menghalangi jalannya, Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu kelas, mata obsidan itu menatap lavender penuh curiga.

Tak memperdulikan tatapan Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam ia menubruk bahu Sasuke untuk memasuki kelas namun Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menghentikan pergerakan kakinya, hal ini membuat Hinata berbalik.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyanya to the point.

"..."

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata datar tanpa membalas pertanyaannya.

Adegan ini membuat isi kelas menjadi hening, mereka menatap kedua calon suami istri ini dengan berbagai pertanyaan, merasa di perhatika Sasuke memberi instruksi agar semua teman-temannya mengosongkan kelas, mereka mengerti walau hanya tatapan sebagai bahasa isyarat yang Sasuke berikan, seketika kelas pun kosong menyisakan keduanya.

_BRAK !_

Suara bantingan pintu itu membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya dengan Sasuke yang berada di kelas, dia memang wanita yang tegar, tapi dia tetap seorang wanita, tatapan itu membuatnya takut, Hinata mengakui itu.

"Mencoba selingkuh eh?"

"Eh?"

Seketika rasa takut itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu, Hinata tertawa kecil hal ini membuatnya geli.

"..."

Sasuke menatap Hinata datar ketika wanita itu menertawai pertanyaannya, ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini.

"Kau cemburu?" Ujar Hinata seraya menaruh tas nya diatas meja.

"Tch.. Selamat."

"..."

"Dengan begitu kau bisa menikahi pria itu dan aku tak harus menikahi wanita angkuh sepertimu, aku berharap kau segera mengatakan ini pada ayahmu, batalkan perjodohan bodoh ini !"

Hinata tercekat mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang diluar dugaannya, entah kenapa hatinya merasa tercabik ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu, apa Sasuke memang tak pernah sedikitpun menyukai dirinya.

Dengan tenang Hinata kembali mengontrol emosi dirinya, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baiklah." Ia tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertautan, jadii Hinata memang benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya yang ingin menikah dengan Gaara pikirnya.

"Hn, segera hubungi ayahmu."

"Aku bahkan telah mengirim pesan padanya." Ujar Hinata dengan memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku juga telah menyuruh Sasori-kun untuk membereskan barang-barangku di rumahmu."

Hinata terkekeh seraya memasukan ponselnya.

"..." Sasuke terdiam, apa yang dilakukannya saat ini benar-benar fatal .. Bagaimana jika Fugaku tau, matilah dia.

"Kau membuatku menjadi tontonan."

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, ia melihat siswa-siswi itu tengah menontonnya lewat jendela kelas, ia berdecih sebal.. Bisa-bisanya mereka menguping di saat seperti ini.

Ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan membuka kelasnya, gerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar semua siswa-siswi itu kembali memasuki kelas, mereka memandang Hinata dan juga Sasuke heran, yahh .. Mereka tau antara Hinata dan Sasuke sedang tidak baik.

_TRENG ... !_

Jam istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke meninggalkan kelasnya dengan cepat , ia ingin menemui Sakura dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ǰǰαϑΐ menikahi Hinata.

Dan kini Sasuke berpapasan dengan Gaara yang juga akan menemui Hinata, kedua pupil berbeda warna itu saling menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Gaara mencoba untuk membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Hai." Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Ada masalah dengan suamimu?"

Hinata terkikik, "Dia bukan suamiku."

"Hm.. Tapi akan menjadi suamimu."

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin."

Gaara menautkan kedua alisnya, kali ini ia menatap Hinata serius.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki suami yang tidak mencintaiku sama sekali, dia hanya mencintai Sakura, mencintai kekasihnya bukan calon istrinya."

"..." Gaara terus menatap Hinata,

"Dan dia, baru saja memintaku untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"..."

"Dan aku menyutujuinya."

"Kau mencintainya." Ujar Gaara seraya menghapus air mata yang Hinata sendiri tak menyadarinya. "Jika tidak, ini tak mungkin keluar." Ujarnya lagi.

Hinata mendecih, "Seorang sepertiku bisa menangis di depanmu, ini memalukan."

Gaara tersenyum, "Menangislah, aku bisa menjaga rahasia, bukankah aku pernah mengatakan itu padamu sebelumnya."

Gaara membalikan tubuhnya, ia memunggungi Hinata, "Aku tak akan melihatmu." Ujarnya lagi.

Hinata memandang punggung Gaara itu tak percaya, tapi saat ini dia juga membutuhkan tempat untuknya menangis, air matanya sudah tak bisa ia bendung, Hinata menyentuhkan dahinya disana, ia menangis tanpa bersuara, Gaara merasakan cairan hangat membasahi blezer sekolahnya, ia sebenarnya ingin membalikan tubuhnya dan membawa Hinata ke pelukannya, mengusap air matanya dan menenangkannya, namun ia tau siapa dirinya, terlebih saat ini statusnya adalah sebagai pengawal Hinata.

...

"Kau serius?"

"Hn."

Sasuke dapat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang begitu bahagia mendengar ia tidak akan menikahi Hinata, akan tetapi wajah Sakura berubah kembali menjadi sedih, matanya tampak sayu.

"Tapi, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ini keputusanku, dan apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menikah denganmu."

"Ibumu bahkan tidak menyukaiku, sepertinya."

"Dia hanya belum mengenalmu."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar Sasuke yang begitu meyakinkannya, ia mengangguk seraya kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada bidang Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun, Aishiteru."

...

Sore hari menjelang, Kedatangan Hiashi dengan sirat kemarahan di wajahnya itu membuat semua penghuni Manshion Uchiha itu berkumpul, Itachi yang kebetulan berada di Jepang juga ikut hadir di ruangan klasik bergaya eropa itu, namun dua insan yang akan di sidang sore ini tak kunjung tiba, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke, masih belum ada yang kembali.

"Kemana mereka !" Hiashi tampak kesal, ia mengusap wajahnya sambil melirik Neji yang berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Hinata, namun ponsel Hinata tak juga di aktifkan oleh si pemilik.

"Sudah ada kabar dari Sasuke, Itachi?" Kali ini Fugaku yang bersuara seraya melirik Itachi yang juga sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Masih tidak aktif."

"Kami-sama, ada apa dengan mereka." Mikoto terlihat sangat paniik.

"Gomene, mungkin Hinata-sama ada disana." Sasori berkata, membuat seluruh onyx itu menatapnya.

"Aku akan menyusulnya,"

"Aku ikut denganmu." Ujar Neji, Sasori mengangguk, keduanya akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Manshion.

"Aku juga sepertinya tau dimana Sasuke berada sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Ucap Mikoto pada anak sulungnya, penuh harap.

"Tapi aku tak yakin dia ada disana, hanya saja aku penasaran dengan wanita itu."

"Wanita." Hiashi menatap Itachi curiga.

Merasa keceplosan Itachi menyangkal perkataannya. "Wanita itu mengejar Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak menyukainnya."

Fugaku menghela nafas, walau bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin membuat Hiashi murka.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

..

Mikoto berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, dari awal ia memang mencurigai hubungan antara Sasuke dengan wanita bernama Sakura, Ia tak yakin Sasuke hanya berteman dengan wanita itu, apa wanita itu yang menjadi penyebab Hinata memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini begitu saja, bahkan membatalkan lewat pesan, seperti membatalkan sesuatu yang mudah. Mikoto tau Hinata begitu menuruti Hiashi, bahkan ia sangat heran Hinata bisa melakukan ini, membantak Hiashi dengan mengatakan ingin membatalkan pernikahan.

..

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku tau sekarang mereka pasti sedang menungguku, ahh .. Mungkin Otousaan akan sangat murka, jika aku besok mati, maka aku di bunuhnya." Hinata terkikik.

"Hinata, Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Sasuke?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai pria brengsek itu."

"Lalu? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Eh?" Hinata terlonjak kaget, namun ia juga sedikit blushing.

"Aku tak mempunyai apa-apa, tapi aku akan berusaha melindungimu."

"Apa maksudmu Gaara-kun."

"Kita menikah saja."

"Apa ?!"

...

Pukul delapan malam, Sasuke akhirnya pulang, ini sudah dugaannya, keluarganya menunggunya untuk masalah ini, ia menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa seraya melempar tas nya sembarang tak memperdulikan tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya, Fugaku mengambil ponsel di sakunya, ia menghubungi Itachi.

"Itachi kembalilah, dia sudah pulang."

..

Sekembalinya Itachi bebarengan dengan Neji dan juga Sasori, Namun Mereka tak melihat Hinata disana, ini sudah jam sembilan malam lewat, tapi Hinata masih belum kembali.

"Kita tak dapat menemukannya." Ujar Neji dengan perasaan kecewa.

Hiashi mengusap wajahnya gusar, "Sejak kapan dia menjadi liar seperti ini HAH ! " Bentak Hiashi entah pada siapa, mereka yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam, Mikoto tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata jika ia pulang nanti, saat ini Mikoto berharap agar Hinata tidak muncul sampai kemarahan Hiashi mereda, biarlah Mikoto dan semuanya mengatasi hal ini, dia sangat takut Hiashi melakukan hal buruk pada Hinata.

Tik .. Tok .. Tik .. Tok .. Teng ! Tengg ! Tengg !

Suara bunyi jam di ruangan Uchiha itu berbunyi saat waktu menunjukan pkl 00.00, Neji dan Sasori tampak Gusar, kemana perginya Hinata pikir keduanya, berbeda dengan Sasuke, dia lebih memilih menutup matanya #tidur.

Suara deruman mobil pertanda bahwa seseorang memasuki manshion Uchiha, mereka yakin itu adalah Hinata, suara langkah kaki kecil itu semakin mendekat. Semuanya tegang, Itachi mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke, dengan malas Sasuke harus kembali membuka matanya.

"Mohon tenangkan diri anda Hiashi-kun, apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai anda melakukan hal buruk pada Hinata-chan." Mikoto memelas,

"Hm, aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Mikoto merasa lega mendengar Fugaku mengatakan itu.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu kini tengah berdiri di hadapan semuanya, Hinata menatap Hiashi takut, ia menundukan wajahnya seraya meremas rok seragam sekolah yang dipakainya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Go- gomene, Otousaan."

Sasuke menatap Hinata tak percaya, gadis yang terlihat angkuh itu kini terlihat ketakutan, ini untuk yang pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata seperti ini, jika ketika kejadian Sasori Hinata masih bisa berani menatap Hiashi, tapi sekarang, ia bahkan hanya bisa menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergemetar, apa se mengerikan itukan Hiashi Hyuuga.

_PLAK !_

_"_Wanita Jalang !"

Hiashi menampar Hinata hingga Hinata tersungkur, tamparan itu membuat ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga baru kembali tengah malam HAH ! Memalukan !"

"Hinata-chan." Mikoto hendak beranjak, namun Fugaku menahannya, "Biarkan, itu cara Fugaku mendidiknya."

Sasuke sontak melirik sang ayah, apa tadi katanya? Cara mendidik? Ini bahkan lebih terlihat seperti menyiksa batinnya.

"Go- gomene Otousan-sama, Hikss.." Hinata menunduk seraya meneteskan air matanya.

"Bangun !" Suara Hiashi terdengar memerintah, Hinata perlahan berdiri, namun masih tak berani menatap Hiashi.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi siang?"

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya, namun ia kembali menunduk.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini Otousaan, Gomene."

_PLAK ! _

"Cukup Hiashi-kun, dia anakmu." Mikoto berkata seraya berdiri ia ingin menghampiri Hinata, namun Fugaku menarik tangannya.

Itachi mengulurkan ponsel nya pada Sasuke, dia menulis notepad untuk Sasuke disana.

_"Baka Otouto.. Kau tak memiliki hati sama sekali, wanita itu di hajar ayahnya habis-habisan hanya untuk menutupi kesalahanmu, kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku? Kau yang menyuruhnya untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, dia melindungimu, dia tak ingin kau yang disalahkan, dia mencintai seorang pengecut sepertimu, kau pecundang !"_

Tamparan kedua kembali di terima Hinata, sekarang bahkan pipinya terlihat memar, Hiashi menamparnya dengan kekuatan.

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan HAH !"

"Otousaan-Gomene.. Hiksss." Hinata memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Hinata-sama." Sasori bergumam, ia ingin menolongnya, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jangankan dirinya, Neji saja yang notabene adalah kakak sepupunya tak bisa berbuat banyak jika Hiashi sudah murka.

"Benar-benar Memalukan, kau tak berhak menyandang nama Hyuuga lagi !"

Tamparan ketiga baru saja akan diterima Hinata jika Sasuke tak menghentikan tangan Hiashi yang akan menamparnya,

"Kau benar, sebentar lagi marganya akan menjadi Uchiha, Hinata Uchiha, karena dia akan menikah denganku."

"Eh?" Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Bagus Baka Otouto." Batin Itachi dalam hatinya,

"Sasuke." Lirih Mikoto.

Hinata merasa sekujur tubuhnya melemas, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat, tubuhnya limbung seketika, Sasuke dengan cepat menahan Hinata ketika dirinya akan terjatuh, Hinata merasakan sesuatu menahannya, ia melihat wajah Sasuke samar-sama hingga akhirnya menjadi gelap, ia pingsan setelah ditampar Hiashi dua kali.

"Hinata-sama." Teriak Neji dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Sepertinya dia butuh istirahat." Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala bridal style, "Hari ini kami sempat bertengkar, mungkin dia kesal padaku, untuk itu dia mengatakan ini, Gomene Hiashi-sama, Okaasan Otousaan."

Seketika Sasuke membawa Hinata pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ku rasa apa yang di katakan Sasuke benar, mereka masih terlalu anak-anak, kita harus bisa memakluminya." Mikoto berujar, dan mendapat anggukan dari Fugaku yang membenarkan.

"Kau terlalu kasar mendidik anakmu Hiashi." Fugaku berkomentar.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus mempercepat pernikahan mereka sebelum Hinata berulah lagi." Hiashi berkata serius.

"Ide bagus." Timpal Itachi.

"Tapi, mereka masih berstatus murid sekolah." Neji seolah tak setuju.

"Itu tidak masalah, yang terpenting hanyalah mengikat hubungan keduanya, bukan begitu kan? Hiashi-kun."

Hiashi mengangguk mendengar penuturan Mikoto.

"Baiklah, untuk urusan seperti ini serahkan saja padaku dan Itachi, tapi .. Kapan kira-kira mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahannya?"

"Besok lusa."

"Eh?" Semua serentak menoleh pada Hiashi.

"Secepatnya, aku tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama, Hinata seorang yang keras kepala, aku akan mengirimkan bodyguard untuk menjaga Hinta, pastikan dia terus berada di kamarnya sampai pernikahannya, tidak menutup kemungkinan untuknya kabur, dia seorang yang nekat."

...

Sasuke membaringkan Hinata pada tempat tidurnya, ia melihat ujung bibir Hinata yang terluka karena tamparan Hiashi, pipinya juga terlihat sedikit kebiruan, tamparannya sangat kasar, Hiashi menggunakan tenaga, jika tau akan seperti ini jadinya, ia menyesal mengatakan untuk ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini, ia tak menduga Hinata yang akan menanggung semuanya, ia bahkan nyaris di tendang dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Sentuhan alkohol yang di berikan Sasuke untuk mengobati luka Hinata membuatnya meringis, ia terbangun.

"Gomene membangunkanmu."

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke kasar. Tatapan matanya seolah menyimpan kebencian yang mendalam, namun Sasuke dapat melihat raut kesedihan disana.

"Pergilah .. Sudah tak ada siapa-siapa sekarang, jadii berhentilah bersandiwara."

"Gomene Hinata."

"Tch.."

"Karena aku kau-"

"Bukan karenamu, aku melakukan ini karena memang aku tak menginginkan pernikahan ini."

"..."

"Kau memuakan."

"..."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"..."

"Keluar !"

"Gomene Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tak bisa menghindarinya lagi, ketika di kelas, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku memang cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Gaara, tapi keegoisan membuat akal ku berkata lain, dan aku menyakitimu, Gomene."

"..."

"Siapa yang bersandiwara sekarang?"

"..."

"Aku tau kau melakukan ini juga karena kau mencintaiku."

"..."

"ǰǰαϑΐ, kita mulai semuanya dari awal."

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, namaku Uchiha-Sasuke aku adalah calon suamimu."

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Hime."

Tetesan air mata keluar begitu saja membasahi pipinya yang perih, dan membuatnya semakin perih, namun .. Semuanya tak terasa, semua sakitnya hilang, ia merasa bahagia..

"Hei kenapa menangis?"

Sasuke menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya yang putih,

"Kami-sama" lirih Hinata.

"Hm?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya seraya terus menatap Hinata.

"Apakah ini perasaan bahagia?"

Kini berbalik Sasuke yang terbelalak, segera ia mendekap Hinata ke pelukannya seraya mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Gomene Hinata, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi, tolong untuk memberiku kesempatan."

Tak ada jawaban, Hinata terus menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia menyadari dia memang mencintai Sasuke, bagaimanapun ia menghindar, ia menepis, ia mengabaikan, namun perasaan tak bisa membohonginya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke seraya menatapnya sendu, "Dia masih kekasihmu."

Sasuke terdiam, "Aku yang akan menjelaskannya."

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku? Sedangkan kau juga mencintai Sakura?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Awalnya ku pikir aku memang mencintai Sakura, tapi melihatmu bersama Gaara membuatku hampir mati."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kau berlebihan."

Sasuke memeluk Hinata kembali, "Jadii?" Tanyanya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak mengerti

"Mau kah kau menjadi Nyonya Uchiha? Direktur?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Tentu." Balasnya.

Sasuke mengambil dagu Hinata menyatukan bibir mereka dengan Hinata yang juga membalas setiap ciumannya menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing .. Kini tak ada lagi yang di tutupi, memang.. keduanya terlalu egois, terlalu keras kepala, terlalu gengsi untuk memulai, tapi benang merah yang menyatukan mereka, sekuat apapun mereka menolak mereka tak bisa menghindarinya, karena tulang rusuk seseorang tak akan tertukar dengan pemiliknya, percayalah ..

..

.

...

**TBC**

**Arigatougizaimass Minaa .. Give your Opinion and Review anymore .. See u ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Pretend"**

**Created : Lavenderviolletta**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Hinata. H x Sasuke. U**

**Romance,Hurt/comfr**

**WARNING**

**..**

**OOC, MISS TYPO**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

Hinata terkejut ketika pagi ini Sasuke berada di depan pintu kamarnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Sudah siap?"

..

Dua orang berbadan besar menghalangi Hinata dan Sasuke ketika keduanya akan menuruni tangga, Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat kedua orang asing yang berada di rumahnya terlebih, menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Hinata-sama, silahkan kembali ke kamar anda." Ucap salah satu bodyguard itu.

"Apa?!" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Hiashi-sama meminta kami untuk menjaga anda sampai acara pernikahan, anda tidak bisa keluar dari kamar anda, jadii silahkan untuk kembali."

"Apa? Hal konyoll apa ini !"

Hinata membentak kedua orang yang menghalangi jalannya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, memainkan jarinya disana dan dengan cepat menghubungi seseorang.

"Tousaan ! Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku tidak boleh sekolah?"/Apa-"/Tapi-" ..

Sasuke merebut ponsel Hinata, "Hinata akan baik-baik saja bersamaku, aku pastikan dia tak akan berulah sampa pernikahan nanti, mohon untuk mengizinkannya pergi ke sekolah bersamaku karena hari ini ada ujian praktek."

Sasuke tak mendengar ada jawaban dari sebrang telepon, ia hanya bisa mendengar helaan nafas Hiashi.

"Baiklah, jika terjadi apa-apa padanya kau orang pertama yang akan ku cari." Nada suara Hiashi terdengar seperti mengancam.

"Hn."

Kedua bodyguard itu menyingkir ketika mendapat perintah dari Hiashi untuk membiarkan Hinata pergi bersama calon suaminya, Sasuke memberikan ponsel Hinata dengan Hinata yang tersenyum senang menerimanya. "Arigatou."

..

**KHS**

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan menelusuri koridor dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan erat, memang tak ada canda seperti yang ia lakukan ketika bersama Gaara, mereka hanya saling diam namun Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat dan hal ini membuat jantung Hinata berdetak hebat, ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Sasuke tak mendengar detakan jantungnya karena akan sangat memalukan baginya, yahhh walaupun mereka telah mengakui perasaannya masing-masing. Tapi sikap dingin antara keduanya masih begitu kental.

"Sasuke ... !"

Hinata dan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar nama seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke.

Onyx Sasuke memandang wanita berambut coklat di depannya itu datar ketika wanita itu berlari dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Sasu- ke .. Ayah Sakura me- meninggal"

DEG ..

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata dan seketika itu juga ia berlari meninggalkan sekolah, Hinata sempat mengejarnya sampai parkiran takut jika Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan arogan dan terjadi apa-apa padanya, namun Hinata terlambat, Sasuke telah meluncur menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hinata terdiam melihat kepergian mobil Sasuke. Ia menatap jemarinya yang sebelumnya di genggam erat Sasuke dan genggaman itu hilang dalam hitungan detik. Yahh dia tau Sasuke masih sangat mencintai Sakura.

Teng !

Bel masuk berbunyi, ia menepis segala pikirannya, mungkin Sasuke melakukan itu karena ia panikk, walau bagaimana pun Sakura adalah orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

...

"Tch !"

Sasuke mendecih saat jalanan kini macet total, mobilnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, ia keluar dari mobilnya meninggalkan mobilnya dalam kemacetan, jarak rumahh Sakura tak terlalu jauh dari sini, ia memilih berlari.

..

Teng ,,

Jam istirahat berbunyi, seperti biasa Hinata menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di taman belakang, terlintas di pikirannya pagi tadi bahwa hari ini ia akan makan bento bersama dengan Sasuke, tapi takdir berkata lain ia kembali dalam kesendiriannya, "Kami-sama, apa aku memang terlahir untuk sendiri." Lirihnya entah pada siapa, ia tersenyum tipis seraya memasukan satu persatu onigiri ke dalam mulutnya.

..

Seorang tetangga yang berdekatan dengan rumahh Sakura mengatakan bahwa ayahnya telah di kuburkan, dan saat ini Sakura sedang ada di pemakaman ayahnya. Mendengar itu Sasuke kembali berlari untuk menemui Sakura, ia teringat ponselnya tak ia aktifkan semalaman tadi. "Tch .. Damn !" Umpatnya.

..

"Siang ini ada meeting bersama Aburame Croup, jadii makanlah yang banyak."

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya ketika mendengar seseorang berkata, ia tersenyum mendapati seorang pria yang biasa tertidur di atas pohon itu "Gaara-kun."

Gaara melompat dan kini berada tepat di hadapan Hinata, tanpa meminta izin pada pemiliknya ia mengambil kotak bento Hinata dan memakannya, Hinata hanya terkikik melihat Gaara yang memakan makanan sisanya begitu lahap.

"Makanan se enak ini kenapa hanya dimakan sedikit, sayang sekali." Ucapnya lagi dengan terus menghabiskan makanan itu.

"Nee Gaara-kun, kau menghabiskannya?"

"Hm, dari pada di buang, kau tau berapa banyak orang yang mati karena kelaparan."

Hinata kembali terkikik,

"Aku mendengar ayah Sakura meninggal, dia tak masuk hari ini."

"Aku tau." Hinata kembali terdiam.

Gaara melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya, ia mendapati Hinata masih mencoba untuk bersikap tegar, tapi matanya tak bisa membohongi Gaara ia tau Hinata tidak baik-baik saja karena ini.

Tengg ... (Bell masuk istirahat)

"Aku menunggumu di parkiran pulang sekolah nanti."

Gaara pergi setelah mengatakan itu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam di taman.

...

Sepasang onyx itu menatap sendu seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah menangis di depan sebuah makam, hari ini langit tak begitu terang dan sepertinya hujan akan segera turun mengingat langit begitu gelap, Sasuke perlahan mendekat, ia melepaskan blezer sekolahnya untuk menutupi kepala wanita berambut pink itu dari hujan yang sudah mulai turun, Sakura mendongak ketika seseorang datang meneduhkannya, ia memandang Sasuke dengan tangisan yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

"Gomene Sakura."

Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya disana Sasuke hanya mengeratkan pelukannya semakin erat, ia juga mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dan membelai punggungnya sesekali untuk menenangkannya.

"Kita pulang, hujannya semakin deras." Bujuk Sasuke pada kekasihnya, namun Sakura menggeleng, ia masih tetap ingin berada disana seolah tak ingin beranjak dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir ayahnya.

"Nanti kau sakit." Ujar Sasuke lagi dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sakura "Hm?" Gumamnya seolah kalimat ajakan.

"Kau tau .. Hanya dia yang aku punya .. Hanya dia satu-satunya, aku bahkan tidak mempunyai saudara, aku bahkan belajar keras dan mengumpulkan uang untuk dapat mengambil sekolah kedokteran nanti, aku bahkan belum membuatnya bahagia, ǰǰαϑΐ untuk apa? Untuk apa lagi hidupku sekarang .. Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke .. Hikss .. Otousaann .."

Sasuke hanya diam, dia tau Sakura sangat terpukul akan hal ini.

"Tak ada gunanya aku hidup sekarang."

"..."

"Lebih baik aku mati saja."

"Hei, masih ada aku kau lupa eh?"

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Sakura menginginkan emerlard itu menatapnya

"Kau lupa keberadaanku Sakura."

Sakura menatap onyx itu sendu buliran bening di pelupuk matanya tumpah, Sasuke kembali memeluk wanita rapuh yang terus menangis itu, keduanya berpelukan disaat hujan mengguyur hebat.

...

Hinata merasa resah malam ini, ia melirik jam menunjukan angka sembilan, namun Sasuke masih juga belum kembali ponselnya juga tak dapat di hubungi, ia sangat cemas mengingat Sasuke menjalankan mobil dengan arogan begitu mengetahui kabar pahit itu, ia hanya berdoa semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada calon suaminya.

"Sasuke."

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya ketika Sasuke melewati ruang utama Uchiha, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, Hinata mendekat ia menaruh punggung tangannya di kening Sasuke "Kau demam." Ujarnya, Sasuke tak membalas ia hanya menatap Hinata kosong, "Aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu."

...

Selesai dengan aktifitas mandinya ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur besar itu dengan masih mengenakan handuk kimono.

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar membuatnya harus membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat Hinata membawakan secangkir coklat panas dengan bubur dan juga ada obat pereda demam dalam nampan itu. Tanpa mendapat izin dari Sasuke Hinata menerobos memasuki kamarnya dan meletakan nampan itu disamping meja kamar tidurr Sasuke.

"Otousaan dan Okasaan pergi sore tadi."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sofa, ia memijit keningnya.

"Aku tak tau mereka kemana, sampe sekarang Mikoto-sama belum membalas pesanku."

"..."

"Aaaa." Ucap Hinata seraya menyuapkan bubur itu pada mulut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Makanlah sedikit, jika Okaasan tau kau demam seperti ini dia pasti akan cemas."

Sasuke akhirnya menurut dan membuka mulutnya, Hinata tersenyum ketika Sasuke menghabiskan bubur buatannya.

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Umh .." Ujarnya mengangguk seraya memberikan segelas air putih dan beberapa butir obat pereda demam.

"Arigatou Hinata."

"Aaa .. Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa dia baik-baik saja."

"Keadaannya buruk, " ia menatap Hinata , "Hanya ayahnya yang dia punya satu-satunya di dunia ini."

"..."

"Selain aku."

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, apa maksud Sasuke mengatakan ini padanya.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan serius denganmu."

Deg ..

Entah kenapa ia merasa takut, takut dengan pembicaraan yang akan Sasuke katakan padanya, takut jika Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

"Gomene, aku masih harus membereskan beberapa laporan untuk meeting besok."

Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja, Sasuke menghela nafas, ia mengusap wajahnya gusar, dia sangat bingung dengan posisinya saat ini antara Hinata atau Sakura, dia tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura tapi dia juga tak sanggup untuk kehilangan Hinata, apakah itu egois?"

Ia mendecih .. Kenapa dirinya berada di posisi yang sulit, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

...

Pagi menjelang, Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat meja makan yang kosong, kemana Sasuke pikirnya, apa ia telah pergi ke sekolah terlebih dulu?

"Ohayou.."

Suara maskulin itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, ia tersenyum menatap Obsidan yang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Ohayou .. Itachi-niisan."

Itachi menarik kursi di samping Hinata dan memulai sarapan paginya dengan mengoleskan slei kacang pada roti tawar, "Sasuke pergi pagi sekali, kau tau dia pergi kemana?"

Hinata menggeleng, ia memakan roti strawberry nya dan mengunyah pelan.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu."

"Eh?"

"Kebetulan aku tidak terlalu sibuk, dan aku juga ingin tau seperti apa suasana KHS itu."

"Arigatou Itachi-nii."

Itachi tersenyum, ia mengacak puncak kepala Hinata "Sasuke beruntung mempunyai calon istri secantik kau Hime."

Hinata blushing mendengar Itachi menggodanya. "Itachi-nii, berhenti menggodaku."

Itachi terkekeh sambil menyantap rotinya, seketika hening melanda keduanya.. Yahh baik Hinata maupun Uchiha sulung itu memilih untuk tak bersuara ketika makan.

...

KHS

"Arigatou Oniichan."

"Hn."

Hinata membungkukan setengah tubuhnya pada Itachi yang masih berada di dalam mobil, setelah berpamitan ia meninggalkan Itachi dan berjalan memasuki KHS, Itachi melihat Hinata yang berjalan semakin jauh sampai bayangan wanita bersurai indigo itu sudah tak terlihat oleh kedua onyxnya, matanya menyipit saat melihat Sasuke berada tak jauh di depannya dengan seorang gadis bermata emerlard.

"ǰǰαϑΐ ini alasanmu pergi sangat pagi."

Sasuke dan Sakura berbalik dan melihat Itachi kini tengah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di dada.

"Kau meninggalkan calon istrimu hanya karena wanita-"

"Bukan urusanmu ! Baka Aniki."

Itachi terkekeh ketika Sasuke memotong pembicaraan dan membentaknya.

"Terserah, apapun yang kau suka lakukanlah sesukamu." Itachi berkata Santai, ia melirik Sakura dengan tatapan malas sebelum dirinya meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu.

"Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura dengan menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menjemputku."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, tapi satu tarikan tangan di rasakan Sakura, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat.

...

Wanita bersurai indigo itu tersenyum mendapati Gaara berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya, pria bertato Ai itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang tengah duduk di bangkunya.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo Gaara-kun."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku melihat kau kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Hm, Yokatta."

"Gaara-kun, apa hari ini Namikaze Minato akan datang?"

"Aa .. Aku lupa mengatakannya, Kurenai-san mengatakan anaknya yang akan menggantikannya untuk meeting siang ini."

"Sooka?" Hinata tersenyum senang,

"Anda mengenalnya? Direktur?"

"Tentu saja, dia teman masa kecilku."

Cklek ..

Suara pintu kelas yang terbuka membuat Hinata dan Gaara menoleh ke arah pintu, Obsidan kelam itu menatap keduanya,

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi saat istirahat nanti."

"Umh.." Hinata mengangguk dan Gaara tersenyum seraya meninggalkan kelas.

..

Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang duduk di depannya, ia mengeluarkan kotak bento yang telah disiapkan Mikoto dan Sasuke lupa membawanya, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk disamping Sasuke, tatapan datar itu dibalas Hinata dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau meninggalkan ini." Ujarnya dengan menyodorkan kotak bento milik Sasuke.

"Arigatou."

"Sasuke, siang ini aku ada meeting bersama Namikaze, tidak apa-apa jika kau tak bisa mengantarku, aku bersama Gaara, tapi .. Aku harap kau bisa menyempatkan waktumu untuk membeli cincin pernikahan kita."

"..."

Hinata menunduk saat Sasuke tak juga menjawabnya, ia melanjutkan untuk kembali bicara.

"Kita bahkan harus mencoba baju pengantinnya."

"..."

"Hei? Kau mendengarku kan?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang tak mengerti.

"Aku tak bisa menikah denganmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintai Sakura."

"Apa!?"

"Yang aku cintai hanya Sakura Haruno, bukan Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata tercekat, Sasuke berdiri dan bermaksud pergi meninggalkannya,

"Kau hanya kasihan padanya."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Kau mencintaiku Sasuke."

Sasuke masih terdiam, ia membatu.

"Hanya karena ayahnya meninggal .. Kau terpaksa kembali padanya."

"..."

Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, ia menatap tajam onyx yang menatapnya sendu.

"Benar begitu eh?"

"..."

"Hanya karena kau kasihan padanya, kau mengorbankan perasaanmu?"

"Apa yang kau soal perasaanku, wanita asing."

"Eh?"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa di bandingkan Sakura yang telah selama ini menemaniku, kau datang tiba-tiba, kau merusak hubungan kami, memisahkan kami, dan kaulah yang kasihan Hyuuga."

"Sasu-"

"Kau punya segala yang kau inginkan, segalanya.. Kau bisa membeli ratusan atau bahkan ribuan pria tampan yang kau mau, tapi kau tak bisa membeliku."

Hinata terkekeh, "kata-katamu terlalu berlebihan."

"Ini kenyataan, dan kau harus menerimanya."

Sasuke kembali berjalan namun Hinata kembali menghalanginya.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku Sasuke, aku sangat yakin pada perkataanmu malam itu, dan segalanya berubah ketika ayah Sakura meninggal."

"Tch .. Kau naif."

"Kau yang terlalu membodohi dirimu sendiri."

"Kau tak percaya?"

"Apa?"

Set..

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, membawanya berlari menuju kelas yang berada di lantai 4, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata ketika dirinya kini berada di depan Sakura, yah mereka kini berada di kelas Sakura, Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, kaget dengan kedatangan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke Hmp-"

Seluruh kelas sontak membulatkan matanya kaget saat Sasuke mencium Sakura, Gaara tak tertarik pada pemandangan romantis yang sedang dilihat orang banyak, ia lebih memilih menatap Hinata yang kini juga tengah menatap Sasuke yang berciuman dengan Sakura.

"Cukup !" Hinata berkata lirih, namun semua orang dapat mendengar suaranya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, "Apa kau bisa percaya sekarang eh?"

"Hai .. " Hinata tersenyum hambar, namun tangannya sedikit mengepal. Matanya terlihat berkaca, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar air mata itu tidak tumpah.

"Arigatou."

Hinata berbalik, dan keluar meninggalkan kelas, Gaara bermaksud untuk mengejarnya namun ia sadar Hinata membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk saat ini,

Zamrud Hijau milik Gaara menatap tajam Uchiha yang berada di kelasnya, "Arigatou, telah memberiku kesempatan untuk memilikinya, dan jangan harap kau bisa merebutnya kembali dariku pecundang."

Gaara menubruk bahu Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam, ia tak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang, baginya ini semua ia lakukan untuk orang yang ia cintai, untuk seorang Haruno, tapi apakah ia benar-benar tak mencintai Hyuuga Hinata? Lalu? Apakah perkataannya malam itu? Tentang ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Hinata? Dan akan melepaskan Sakura? Sasuke .. Dia benar-benar gusar, dengan langkah kosong ia meninggalkan kelas, Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

..

**TBC**

**Gomeneee .. Lama updatenya .. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ;) arigatou Minaaaa \(^▿^)/ see u the next chap..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hinata POV:**

_"Cukup.. Ini sudah keterlaluan tidak seharusnya aku mempercayai perkataan busuknya malam itu, tch .. Hontoni Baka Hinata.. Kau bahkan meneteskan air mata untuk pria brengsek itu.. menyedihkan.. !"_

**End of Hinata POV**

"**Pretend"**

**Created : Lavenderviolletta**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Hinata. H x Sasuke. U**

**Romance,Hurt/comfr**

**WARNING**

**..**

**OOC, MISS TYPO**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Sepasang zamrud itu melirik seorang wanita yang tengah asik memandang arah jendela dari pertama keduanya memasuki mobil, wanita bersurai indigo itu tak banyak bicara.. Namun Gaara juga tak ingin membuat pertanyaan yang salah, jadii dia lebih memilih diam, mengabaikan semua keinginannya untuk ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya siswi berprofesi directur ini pikirkan, mungkinkah kejadian di kelas tadi? .. Entahlahh .. Hey.. Dia hanya supir, untuk apa dia begitu ingin tau masalah tuannya .. Gaara memanuver mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menghindari pengemudi lainnya, ia harus membawa tuannya sampai di Hyuuga Crop tepat waktu .. Itulah yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

Hinata berjalan malas memasuki lobi dengan Gaara yang mengikutinya di belakang, beberapa karyawan membungkukan setengah tubuhnya ketika bertemu dengan Hinata, namun Hinata mengabaikan ia hanya menatap lurus jalan di depannya, wajahnya tampak serius seperti memendam sebuah asumsi.. Merasa ada sesuatu bergetar di dalam tas Hinata yang dibawanya Gaara mengambil benda bernama ponsel itu dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Hinata menatap malas sederetan nomer yang tak dikenalnya, ia menatap Gaara sebelum dirinya menekan tombol hijau, namun pria bertato Ai itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Himeeeeeeeeee !"

Hinata menjauhkan sejengkal ponselnya dari telinganya, suara cempreng itu sedikit membuat telinganya sakit, namun sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya yang semula _flat ekspretion_ .. Ia mendekatkan kembali ponselnya pada pendengarannya "Nee Anata wa Naruto-kun des ka?"

"Haiii .. Himeeee ! Kau masih mengingatku kan?"

"Tentu saja, baka .. Minato-san mengatakan kau akan datang hari ini, dimana kau sekarang?"

"Di belakangmu ehehee .."

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, ia kembali tersenyum senang saat melihat pria blonde bermata shappire dengan senyum matahari itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya, seketika itu ia melompat dan memeluk Naruto dengan amat erat, Gaara menyipitkan matanya melihat adegan yang menurutnya berlebihan.. Atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak menyukai pemandangan ini.

"Hinata-chan .. Aku merindukanmu."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, ia mencubit kedua pipi Naruto seraya mengacak rambut jabrik dari pria teman masa kecilnya itu, "Dimana Sasori?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mungkin dia ada di ruangan Neji-nii, ayo kita temui dia, dia pasti sangat senang melihatmu disini."

Hinata menarik tangan Naruto tanpa ia menyadari ia telah mengabaikan Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya, "Hinata-chan, tunggu .. Pria itu-"

Hinata melirik Gaara .. Ahh ia benar-benar lupa akan adanya Gaara karena kehadiran Naruto, "Gomene, Gaara-kun dia Naruto dia teman kecilku sama seperti Sasori-kun."

Gaara menatap Naruto datar, tak berekspresi.

"Hallo..." Naruto menyapa Gaara seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Naruto."

"Gaara"

Hinata tersenyum melihat keduanya berjabat tangan walaupun Gaara terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali dengan pria teman kecilnya itu, ekspresi wajah datar vs cheerful itu membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Hei apa dia pacarmu?" Naruto merangkul Hinata seraya membisikan pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata blushing.

"Tidak, dia hanya menggantikan posisi Sasori-kun untuk mengawalku."

"Benarkah?"

"Umh .." Hinata mengangguk.

"Aa yokatta." Ujar Naruto seraya berjalan bersama Hinata masih dengan posisi tangannya yang merangkul pundak Hinata erat, "Dimana si pemain boneka itu."

Gaara mendecih dalam hati ia menatap punggung Hinata dan juga Naruto yang berjalan di depannya, dia merasa iri pada pria blonde yang tampak selalu ceria dan agresif itu sedekat ini dengan Hinata mungkinkah dia cemburu?

..

Sebuah mobil ferarri keluaran terbaru dan berwarna biru gelap itu terparkir indah di depan sebuah restoran italia, yah .. Malam ini Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk makan malam bersama merayakan aniv hubungan mereka yang sudah berumur 2tahun itu, Sakura tampak berbinar melihat dirinya dan juga Sasuke di sambut oleh pelayan-pelayan yang ada disana, restoran itu juga tampak sepi tak ada satu orangpun disana, hanya mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura kembali di buat takjub saat tiba-tiba lampu mati dan di gantikan oleh cahaya lilin yang menghiasi meja bundar dengan ukuran lebih besar dari meja-meja lainnya, lilin-lilin itu teratata indah membentuk LOVE bebarengan dengan matinya lampu,lilin, tertampil juga sebuah infocus besar yang menunjukan foto-foto dirinya bersama Sasuke ketika mereka bersama, Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat seraya menatap infocus yang menampilkan gambar-gambar dirinya bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Aishiteru Sasuke, aku sangat bahagia."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat menyukainya, Arigatou."

..

Gaara benar-benar merasa kesal hari ini, semenjak kehadiran Naruto Hinata mengabaikannya, terlebih seperti saat ini Hinata yang biasanya duduk di sampingnya kini malah duduk di belakang bersama Naruto, ohh .. Dia benar-benar menjadi seorang supir, ..

"Ahh .. Manshion Hyuuga .. Aku sangat merindukanya .." Teriak Naruto dengan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku mengantarmu ke manshion Uchiha?" Gaara mendekati Hinata,

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Untuk apa, disini rumahku disana hanya menumpang, hanya menjadi benalu."

"..."

"..."

Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu menatap Hinata garis wajah wanita bersurai indigo itu menyiratkan kesedihan Hinata terkikik ketika melihat Gaara dan Naruto yang menatapnya intens.

"Hei kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu."

"Hn.. Sampai besok." Gaara memasuki mobilnya

"Arigatou Gaara." Teriak Naruto lagi dan hanya di balas tatapan datar oleh Gaara.

...

Naruto menahan Hinata ketika akan memasuki rumahh, Shappire itu menatap lavender penuh curiga.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan perjodohanmu?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak ada."

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku Hinata."

Hinata menarik nafas malas, "Apa aku pernah main-main dengan perkataanku?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku tau kapan kau berkata jujur dan kapan kau berbohong."

"..."

"Perjodohan ini menyakitimu eh?"

"..."

"Apa pria itu brengsek !?"

"Eh?! Berhenti mengintrogasiku Naruto.. Kau membuatku kesal !"

Hinata berjalan memasuki rumahnya seraya menepis tangan Naruto yang menahannya, Naruto menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum dirinya memasuki rumahh juga, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

...

"Oyasumi"

Sasuke mengacak puncak kepala setelah mencium keningnya lembut, Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya, namun baru beberapa ia melangkah ia berbalik.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan pintu mobil yang sudah di bukanya, ia menatap Sakura yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"..."

"Aku sangat bahagia malam ini, sungguh aku sangat bahagia Sasuke, tapi... Kenapa kau tak melamarku?"

"..."

"Mh.. Maksudku, aku sempat berpikir akan ada sepasang cincin dan-"

"Besok akan ku berikan untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Semula memang terencana seperti itu tapi cincinnya tertinggal di kamar." Jawab Sasuke bohong,

"Benarkah?" Sakura terlihat sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Hn, masuklah.. Angin malam ini tak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Arigatou Sasuke .. Tottemo Arigatou.. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan jika tak ada kau, tetaplah bersamaku, ku mohon."

Sasuke tak membalas pelukan Sakura, ia menatap kosong pandangan di depannya, ia tak bisa menjawab .. Pelukan Sakura mengerat, dengan perlahan ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya, Sasuke merasakan cairan hangat membasahi tuxedonya, Sakura menangis .. Mungkin ini tangisan bahagia .. Tapi? Bukankah ia seharusnya juga bahagia? Tapi kenapa ia merasa semuanya hampa, ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.. Terbesit bayangan ketika apa yang dilakukannya pada Hinata siang tadi, ketika ia menyeret Hinata membawa Hinata di depan Sakura dan mencium Sakura.. Apa Hinata baik-baik saja pikirnya, apa yang sedang di lakukan wanita bersurai indigo itu saat ini.

...

Hinata menatap langit malam itu kosong, kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada, besok lusa adalah acara pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, sebuah pernikahan yang terjadi karena bisnis bukan karena landasan cinta .. Sebuah pernikahan yang di impikan semua orang adalah pernikahan dua insan yang saling mencintai .. Hinata teringat ketika Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya malam itu, ia merasa itu adalah sebuah ungkapan perasaan yang tulus .. Perasaan bahagia itu hanya di dapatkannya dalam hitungan jam .. "Jika saja kau benar-benar mencintaiku aku mungkin akan sangat bahagia saat ini Sasuke." Hinata tersenyum menatap langit.

...

"Hinata tidak pulang bersamamu?"

Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kamar Hinata saat ia menyadari seseorang memanggilnya.

"Okaasan sangat khawatir padanya, dimana dia Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke !" Bentak Mikoto ketika Sasuke hanya diam.

"Dia sudah dewasa, jika dia ingat dia akan pulang dengan sendirinya."

"Apa !"

"Aku lelah Okaasan, tolong biarkan aku sendiri." Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya rapat. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya pada kasur elastis itu, wajahnya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar .. Sepulangnya dari mengantar Sakura ia selalu teringat dengan Hinata, namun ketika ia pulang ia tak mendapati Hinata ada di kamarnya, kamar Hinata kosong .. Apa mungkin dia sangat terpukul.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia menelepon kediaman Hyuuga.

"Moshi-mosi dengan kediaman Hyuuga."

"Apa Hinata-sama ada disana?"

"Hai, Hinata sama baru saja pulang bersama teman masa kecilnya yang juga akan menetap disini."

"..." Sasuke diam ia mencerna perkataan maid itu.

"Maaf ini dengan siapa? Ada pesan untuk Hinata-sama?"

"..."

"Tuan?"

"Hm .. Gomene, bisa kau memberitahuku siapa temannya itu?"

"Eh? Ano .. Tapi tuan siapa? Jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga saya tak bisa memberitaumu."

"Uchiha Sasuke, calon suaminya."

"Eh? Gomene tuan .. Telah lancang, pria itu bernama Naruto Namikaze mereka berteman baik ketika kecil."

"..."

"Tuan?"

"Hn, Arigatou.. Jangan katakan pada siapapun bahwa aku menghubungi kediaman Hyuuga malam ini."

"Hai wakarimas."

Tut .. Tutt .. Tutt ..

..

"Namikaze?" Ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri ..

.

..

...

**KHS..**

Sasuke menautkan alisnya saat ia melihat Hinata kini berjalan dengan seorang pria blonde bermata shappire yang tak di kenalnya, namun wajah pemilik warna kulit tan itu tak asing lagi .. Dia pernah melihatnya yah.. Dia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Ahhh .. Kelas yang nyaman .. Sayang aku tak se pintar kau Hime, benar-benar sekolah yang diskriminatif." Naruto mengerutuctkan bibirnya kesal karena ia berbeda kelas dengan Hinata.

"Berhenti mengeluh Naruto-kun."

"Baiklahh .. Heii .. Jika aku ingin satu kelas dengan Gaara apa bisa?"

"Entahlah.."

"Pasti bisa ,, aku akan menemui kepala sekolah seksi itu lagi .. Jaaa"

Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika Naruto meninggalkan kelasnya .. Sekeluarnya Naruto Sasuke berbalik, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya mendekati Hinata.

Onyx itu menatap Hinata sendu, seperti ingin menyampaikan sebuah permintaan maaf yang mendalam namun tak bisa ia ungkapkan, hanya bisa diam.

Menghiraukan Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri di depannya Hinata lebih asik mengerjakan tugas Anko sensei yang belum sempat ia kerjakan .. Ia mengabaikan Sasuke baginya Sasuke adalah mahluk yang abstrak anggap saja tidak ada.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku pulang." Hinata menghentikan aksi menulisnya tanpa menatap Sasuke, "Ke rumahku." Ujarnya lagi seraya melanjutkan menulis dan membuka halaman berikutnya.

"Kau seharusnya pulang ke manshion Uchiha."

"Tch .. Itu bukan tempatku."

"Disana tempatmu."

Hinata meletakan pulpennya di atas tumpukan kertas, ia berdiri menatap Onyx yang mentapnya serius.

"Kau tak usah takut meski aku tak tinggal bersamamu Perusahaan ayahmu akan tetap aman."

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, menurutnya berada di depan Sasuke lebih lama hanya membuat perutnya mual.

"Hinata."

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, menghentikan pergerakan kakinya.

"Aku punya alasan, semua ini-"

"Pernikahan kita akan tetap berlangsung mau tak mau kita akan tetap menjalankannya."

"..."

Sasuke terdiam, Hinata berbicara dengan tangannya yang tahan Sasuke dan posisi tubuh yang membelakangi pria berambut raven itu.

"Hanya sampai Uchiha bisa bangkit kembali, Hanya sampai Uchiha seperti dulu.. Setelah itu aku akan menghilang."

Sasuke memutarkan tubuh Hinata, ia menatap Lavender yang tak menatapnya itu serius. Hinata lebih memilih menatap dinding yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Apa maksdumu?"

"Jangan kau pikir aku melakukan ini karenamu, tidak sama sekali.. Aku hanya melihat Itachi-nii,Mikoto-sama dan Fugaku-sama, jika pemilik Uchiha hanya kau saja aku tak akan sudi bertahan sejauh ini."

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Cengkraman tanganmu di bahuku membuatku sakit, bisa kau lepaskan !"

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya, "Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya-"

"Tidak ada."

"Hinata-"

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan bingung, sejuta pertanyaan membelenggu di otak pria jenius itu, kesal karena Hinata mengacuhkannya ia melempar kursi hingga membentur dinding, Hinata diam menghentikan langkahnya namun ia tak berbalik.

"ARGH ..!" Teriak Sasuke prustasi.

Hinata mematung tiga langkah lagi ia berhasil keluar kelas namun entah kenapa langkahnya terasa berat.

"Kau tak mengerti .. Kau tak tau.. Kau tak mengenaliku .. Karena kau memang wanita asing."

"..."

"Kau pikir aku tak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan eh? Kau tak akan pernah mengerti Hinata."

"..."

"Kau tak mengenaliku, yang kau tau aku hanya seorang pecundang, seorang pria brengsek.. Begitu eh?"

Hinata menarik nafas, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kelas akan tetapi dengan sigap Sasuke menahannya, menarik Hinata kasar dan membanting pintu kelas hingga tertutup rapat, Sasuke menghimpit Hinata dengan tubuhnya merapatkannya ke dinding hingga tak ada celah untuk keduanya bernafas, ia mengambil dagu Hinata dan menyatukan bibir keduanya paksa, Hinata meronta namun tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat darinya, Sasuke menciumi Hinata kasar tangannya menahan kuat bahu Hinata agar gadis itu tak bisa bergerak.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya ketika ia merasakan air mata Hinata membasahi bibirnya, gadis di hadapannya menangis, ia menunduk.

"Gomene, Hinata .. Aishiteru."

_PLAK _!

Hinata menampar Sasuke kasar.

"Tamparlah sesukamu."

"Kau Bajingan !"

Hinata berlari keluar kelas setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mengusap rambutnya gusar .. "ARGH !" Teriaknya kembali seraya menendang kursi-kursi tak berdosa yang ada di kelasnya.

...

"Ohayoo .. Hari ini ada teman baru untuk kalian dia pindahan dari belanda namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto."

Gaara menatap Naruto malas, kenapa pria cherrful itu ada di kelas yang sama dengannya? Bukankah Naruto adalah kalangan orang-orang elit? Lalu? ..

"Yoroshiku nee .. Mohon bantuannya." Ujar Naruto seraya membungkukan setengah tubuhnya.

"Yah Naruto duduklah, kita akan mulai belajar sekarang."

"Hai Arigatou Kakashi sensei."

Naruto menghampiri Gaara dengan senyum mataharinya, Gaara mendecih ini sudah dugaannya yang dia kenal hanya dirinya dan Hinata "kau bodoh, untuk itu kau meminta satu kelas denganku karena tak bisa satu kelas dengan hinata." Judge Gaara ketika Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Waahh kau hebatt .. Ehehee .. Tidak apa-apakan Gaara-kun." Ujar Naruto dengan puppye eyes nya.

"Tch .."

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan beruntung jika berteman baik denganku."

Gaara mengabaikan celotehan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak penting,

"Bagaimana kau bisa satu kelas denganku? Bukankah seharusnya kau-"

"Hanya memberikan voucher liburan musim panas ke paris Tsunade-sensei langsung memindahkanku ke kelas ini."

"Tch .. Kau mengerikan."

Naruto tertawa mentah, "Uang bisa membeli segalanya bukan? Coba kau katakan padaku apa yang tak bisa di beli dengan uang? Segalanya bisa huh?"

"Udara."

"Eh?"

Naruto diam sejenak, "Benar juga pikirnya." Ia tersenyum melihat Gaara yang kini tengah asik membuka buku dan mengerjakan soal-soal latihan. "Kau benar-benar pintar, kau akan menjadi sahabatku." Ujar Naruto dalam hati. Setelah menatap Gaara kagum pandangan Shapirre itu melihat-lihat suasana kelasnya yang sedikit rusuh mengingat Kakashi sudah tak ada di kelas dan entah berada dimana.. Yahh sensei yang satu itu selalu mengajar dengan se enaknya masuk dan keluar kelas sesuka hati.

"Cherry blossom."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Gaara melirik ke arah Sakura, ia tau yang di maksud dengan Naruto itu adalah wanita bermata emerlard yang sedang asik menulis tak jauh dari bangkunya duduk.

"Kau menyukainnya?"

"Umh ... Dia cantik tak ku sangka ada bunga yang begitu cantik di kelas ini."

"Tch .. Aku pikir kau menyukai Hinata."

"Eh!? Tidak !"

"Baguslahh .." Ujar Gaara seraya terkekeh.

"Tidak salah lagi .. Tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi kecantikan lavender-hime ku."

Gaara spechless .. Dia menepuk jidatnya.

"Kelinci huh?"

"Ehehee .." Naruto terkekeh .. Gadis itu memang cantik tapi yang paling cantik di dunia ini adalah ibuku dan yang kedua adalah Hime ku .. Hmmm .. Dia boleh lah ǰǰαϑΐ yang ke tiga .."

"Kau menggelikan."

"Hehe .. Hei? .. Siapa namanya?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Haha.. Nama yang indah seperti orangnya."

"..."

"Apa dia memiliki kekasih?"

"Yah .. Kekasihnya bahkan sangat populer di sekolah ini."

Naruto menautkan alisnya heran.

"Hm? Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa? Kau becanda ! Bukankah orang itu adalah orang yang akan di jodohkan dengan Hime ku?"

"..."

"Brengsekk ! Pantas saja malam itu Hinata- heii bantu aku menemui orang itu."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Apaa ! Dimana?"

"Dia satu kelas dengan Hinata, mungkin kau terlalu asik dengan kebodohanmu untuk itu kau tak menyadarinya."

Naruto menarik nafas malas, "Aku tidak peduli siapapun orang itu, kau harus membawaku padanya."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Waktu tidurr siang ku hanya 40 menit dan aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan itu dengan hal yang tak penting."

"Kau itu .. " Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya mengelurkan beberapa lembar uang dengan jumlah yang cukup besar.

"Tch .. Hyuuga menggajiku lebih dari itu."

"Tch .. Sialan !" Naruto menggerutu ia mengeluarkan seluruh uang yang ada di dompetnya beserta jam tangan mewah yang dipakainnya saat ini dan menyodorkannya tepat di hadapan Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai evil, "Baiklah.. Kita temui dia saat istirahat nanti."

..

.

...

..

...

..

.

**TBC**

**O genki des ka Mina \(^▿^)/ .. Terimakasih untuk Dewi Natalia atas sumbangan idenya, terimakasih juga untuk semua readers yang telah memberi saran.. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu .. Hontonii Gomenasaii .. Jaa mataaa ;) **

**~Lavenderviolletta~**


	7. Chapter 7

Dia .. Wanita bersurai indigo itu berlari meninggalkan area KHS tak tentu kemana arah yang ia tuju, satu tujuannya saat ini hanyalah untuk menghindari sosok seseorang yang tak ingin ia lihat, yang tak ingin ia lihat dengan kedua retina matanya, menghindari sosok pria yang membuat hatinya bahagia,sakit,rapuh,dan hampa dalam waktu yang bersamaan.. Sosok itu adalah calon suaminya yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa mencintainya seperti dirinya mencintai pria itu .. Bertepuk sebelah tangan .. Mungkinkah itu yang dialaminya saat ini, kemungkinan untuk hidup bahagia bersama, membangun keluarga kecil yang sederhana bersama orang yang kita cintai itu adalah impian semua orang, akankah dirinya juga akan mendapatkan itu? Langkah mungil itu terhenti di tepi danau ... Ia menatap air yang tenang itu sendu, satu tetesan air mata yang ia bendung akhirnya tumpah juga di atas permukaan air danau yang tenang, seperti biasa ia menangis dalam diam tak bersuara ... Lututnya terasa lemas hingga tak sanggup berdiri dan menyentuh bumi, kedua tangannya mengacak rambut indigonya seraya menundukan kepalanya _"Hikss..."_ Ia tertunduk seraya menangis sejadi-jadinya ..._ "Arggghhhh !"_ Teriaknya histeris, _"Apa takdirku harus seperti ini kami-sama, tidak adakah orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus? Atau aku memang terlahir seperti ini? Jika memang ini jalanku, aku sudah tak sanggup menjalankannya."_ Hinata menggenggam erat rerumputan yang berada di bawah telapak tangannya, _"Hiksss.."_ Tetesan air matanya kembali membasahi _tanah "Bawa aku menemui Okasaan, aku ingin bersamanya Kami-sama."_ Lirihnya di sela tangisan yang terus menghujami wajah putihnya.

"**Pretend"**

**Created : Lavenderviolletta**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Hinata. H x Sasuke. U**

**Romance,Hurt/comfr**

**WARNING**

**..**

**OOC, MISS TYPO**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Teng .. Teng .. Teng !

Waktu istirahat tiba Sasuke melirik kursi Hinata yang kosong, ia mendekati mejanya merapihkan semua buku-buku yang berantakan dan tak Hinata selesaikan karena ia mengganggunya, membuatnya meninggalkan kelas dan tak kembali sampai sekarang.

"Singkirkan tangan busukmu !"

Sasuke menatap datar pada sosok pria yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu kelas nya.

"Kau tak berhak menyentuh barang miliknya !"

Naruto merebut kasar tas Hinata yang semula di pegang Sasuke, "Tch.. Kau menjijikan !"

"Ini milikku."

Sasuke kembali merebut tas yang di pegang Naruto. "Kau tau siapa aku hm?"

"Yah ! Kau bajingan yang akan menikahi Hime ku , keparatt !"

"Tch .. Apa kau yang membawa sampah ini masuk?" Sasuke bertanya pada Gaara yang asik dengan ponselnya di ambang pintu kelas.

"Hn." Balas Gaara acuh.

"Apa ? Sampah katamu?!"

"70 persen saham Namikaze adalah milik Hyuuga sekarang, kau tau? Jika aku telah menjadi suami Hinata nanti kau tak akan bisa bertingkah seperti ini lagi, sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu untuk belajar menjadi orang miskin."

"Brengsek !"

"Untuk orang sepertimu hanya sampah yang pantas menjadi tempatmu .. Tch, siapa yang menjijikan sekarang huh!?"

"Kau-"

"Jika kau masih ingin hidup mewah, aku bisa memberimu kesempatan ... Berlutut di hadapanku sekarang dan aku akan menghapuskan semua cacianmu yang memuakkan."

"Hahahaaa ..."

Naruto tertawa mentah, ia menatap kedua onyx itu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau tau? Saham milik keluargamu bahkan telah seutuhnya menjadi milik Hyuuga, itulah sebabnya kenapa Hiashi-sama menikahkanmu dengan Hinata, kau mengerti maksudku eh?"

"..."

"Jika aku masih mempunyai 30 persen kekayaan sendiri lalu bagaimana dengan kau yang hanya mempunyai nol persen, Uchiha?"

"..." Sasuke tetap memandang Naruto dengan wajah datarnya walaupun ia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan lebih masalah ini.

"Dan kau ingat? Kau menyakiti wanita yang memegang penuh kehidupan Uchiha dan masa depanmu .. Tch bodoh."

"..."

"Kau pikir wanitamu akan terus bersamamu jika dia mengetahui bahwa kau miskin eh?"

"..."

"Percaya diri sekali kau akan mewarisi semua kekayaan Hyuuga, tch .. Jika Hinata menolakmu dan menceritakan kebusukanmu pada Hiashi-sama matilah kau."

Naruto tertawa mentah seraya menubruk bahu Sasuke yang masih mematung dengan merebut kembali tas milik Hinata yang semula di genggam Sasuke.

"Kau tau dimana Hinata Gaara? Ku rasa pria itu telah menyakitinya lagi, jika tidak tak mungkin dia menghilang sekarang kan?"

Gaara mengangguk, keduanya akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membatu, pria jenius itu masih mencerna perkataan Naruto ternyata apa yang diduganya benar. Uchiha dalam masa krisis bahkan sangat parah. Heii baru saja pria bermata shappire itu mengatakan bahwa kekayaan Uchiha hanya nol persen? Lalu? Rumah yang ia tempati sekarang? Mobil? Dan semua fasilitas yang ia gunakan untuk bersenang-senang dengan Sakura? Semua milik Hyuuga.

...

Kedua bola mata berwarna lavender itu menatap tajam pantulan dirinya di depan sebuah cermin besar yang berada di ruang rias pengantin, gaun putih itu melekat indah di tubuhnya yang ramping, gaun yang dirancang oleh designer ternama dari prancis dengan ada banyak emas putih dan perak asli yang membuat gaunnya terlihat berkerlap kerlip ketika tersinari lampu, rambut indigo itu tergerai dengan bagian bawah rambut yang sengaja di buat bergelombang, di samping rambut sebelah kanan di hiasi sebuah bunga berukuran sedang berwarna ungu putih, leher yang putih jenjang itu di lapisi mutiara-mutiara cantik, ia terlihat sangat cantik, menjadi pengantin di usianya yang masih muda sungguh di luar dugaannya, setiap pengantin merasakan kebahagiaan di hari pernikahannya bukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Satu buliran bening akhirnya menetas juga membasahi pipinya yang putih, ia menangis dengan ekspresi matanya masih setia menatap tajam cermin di depannya, seorang penata rias menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan mengoleskan kembali blush on yang sempat pudar, penata rias itu tersenyum.

"Anda pasti sangat terharu sekali Hinata-sama, saya juga menangis ketika menikah dulu tidak apa-apa itu adalah tangisan kebahagiaan."

Tanpa menjawab Hinata masih tetap diam memandangi sosok dirinya yang bersandiwara tegar.. yahh dia memainkan peran terlampau jauh hingga tak ada yang tau perasaan sebenarnya yang ia rasakan, di luar dugaan semuanya tertipu, kenapa ia tak memilih menjadi akrtis saja aktingnya untuk mengelabui semua orang sudah bagus bukan? 

"Mari.. saya tuntun anda untuk keluar, anda pasti kesulitan berjalan ketika mengenakan gaun pengantin yang rumit seperti ini."

Hinata menerima uluran tangan penata rias itu tanpa bicara.

"Tangan anda dingin sekali.. apa anda sangat gugup? Ini hanya sebentar anda hanya tinggal mengucapkan sumpah di depan pendeta dan itu tidak akan memakan waktu satu jam, tenanglah.. kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Hinata tersenyum tipis.. mungkinkah semua orang menganggap dirinya bahagia saat ini? Tidakkah orang itu melihat adanya garis kesedihan di wajahnya? Gaara.. yahh.. hanya Gaara yang dapat melihat itu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu Gaara sudah menebak bagaimana kesedihan yang di rasakannya selama belasan tahun, Gaara juga menemukan sosok dirinya yang rapuh hanya dengan sekali menatap lavendernya.. kini ia berdiri dengan Sasuke yang berada di depannya, onyx dan lavender itu bertemu .. ini bukan ilusi ini kenyataan.. pernikahan yang harusnya dilakukan sekali seumur hidup itu harusnya ia rasakan dengan kebahagiaan bukan kehampaan seperti ini, ia merasakan sebuah bibir lembut mencium bibirnya, pikirannya kosong ia tak menyadari bahwa itu adalah ciuman pernikahan upacara pernikahannya selesai dan kini ia telah resmi menjadi istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.. sosok pria yang ia cintai namun harus bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia bahkan berambisi membunuh perasaan yang menyiksanya ia menginginkan sosok itu hilang dari hadapannya ia menginginkan tak mengenali pria yang kini berstatus menjadi suaminya, karena ia tau Sasuke hanya mencintai Sakura ,, yahhh.. hanya Sakura Haruno.

…

"Tch.. aku tidak rela Himeku menikah dengan Uchiha bregsek itu." Naruto menggerutu.

"Tapi inilah yang terjadi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan mereka telah bersama sebaiknya kau hilangkan perasaanmu daripada kau mati sakit hati."

"Heh.. aku tau kau juga menyukainya kan? Aku tau itu." Naruto menyeringai

"Hn.. kau benar, tapi kau lihat mereka sekarang telah menikah lalu apa yang bisa ku lakukan." Gaara meneguk minuman sodanya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah sembarang.

"Aku tak peduli meski dia telah menjadi milik si Uchiha brengsek itu dia masih Himeku dan akan tetap menjadi Himeku."

Gaara terkekeh, ia meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei-"

"Jangan mengikutiku Baka ! aku butuh ketenangan."

Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri ia menekan gas pedal mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu, dia memang membutuhkan ketenangan ia merasakan hatinya gelisah saat ini, apakah ia cemburu? Dan sejak kapan ia mulai menyimpan perasaan pada wanita bersurai indigo yang kini berstatus menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura." Ujarnya seraya menautkan kedua alisnya heran ketika melihat gadis bermata emerlard yang tengah duduk di tepi danau, ia keluar dari mobilnya dan perlahan berjalan menghampiri Sakura, mengingat hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata? Tidak .. Gaara berlari ia menyangka Sakura akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang nekat, seperti bunuh diri mungkin?

"Kau." Sakura menatap Gaara seraya berdiri dari duduknya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya-"

"Berada disana lebih lama hanya membuatku sakit hati."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Kau mencintai Hyuuga Hinata eh?"

Gaara mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku celananya dan membakarnya dengan pematik,

"Hei, sejak kapan kau merokok Gaara-kun?"

"Sejak aku mengenal Hinata."

"Apa?"

"Tch .. Hanya becanda, ketika kepalaku sakit aku biasanya merokok."

"Kepala? Atau hatimu yang kau maksud sakit eh?"

Gaara terkekeh, ia menghempaskan asap rokok ke udara seraya membuang rokok yang masih panjang itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya hancur.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan kau?"

Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Biasa saja." Ujarnya santai.

"Hm?" Gaara bergumam seolah ingin tau alasan Sakura mengatakan itu.

"Dia berjanji padaku meski statusnya telah menjadi suami Hinata, tapi hatinya tetap miliku dan dia akan tetap bersamaku."

"Tch ... Baka !"

"Apa?"

"Kau menaruh harapan pada suami orang, tidakkah kau merasa itu sia-sia? Konyoll !"

Sakura membulatkan matanya menatap Gaara yang dengan entengnya mengatakan dirinya bodoh.

"Kau pikir dia akan menikahimu juga? Bagaimana jika tidak? Kau hanya akan menjadi wanita simpanannya."

"..."

"Lepaskan Sasuke, dia milik Hinata."

Sakura tertawa hambar, "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, tidak semudah itu aku melepaskan cintaku, walau bagaimanapun apapun caranya aku akan tetap mempertahankannya, aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya menyerah ketika pernikahan menjadikan alasan untuk berpisah."

"..."

"Meski harus menjadi antagonis sekalipun, meski harus membuatnya bercerai apapun akan ku lakukan, dia miliku dan wanita itulah yang merebutnya dariku merebut kebahagiaan cintaku dengan Sasuke, perusak hubungan kami."

Gaara menatap Sakura datar,

"Jika kau mau kita bisa bekerja sama untuk ini, bukankah kau juga mencintai Hinata eh?"

"Bagaimana jika ternyata mereka saling mencintai."

"Apa?"

"Semuanya bisa terjadi jika mereka telah melakukan-"

"Cukup !"

"Sadarlah Sakura, kau harus melepaskan Sasuke."

Gaara berbalik, ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung, wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap punggung Gaara dengan tatapan kosong, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Akal sehatnya merespon positif atas apa yang Gaara katakan tapi hatinya menyangkal itu, Egonya berkata ia harus tetap bersama Sasuke, ia kembali terduduk di tepi danau kedua tangannya memeluk lutut matanya terpejam dan perlahan ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lutut, "Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan." Lirihnya.

...

Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya seraya mengecup tengkuk lehernya lembut, mengesap aroma tubuhnya, "Gomene." Ujar pria yang kini berstatus menjadi suaminya itu, "Aishiteru Hime." Sasuke semakin merapatkan pelukannya dengan terus menciumi tengkuk leher gadis bersurai indigo yang mematung membelakanginya, dia tetap diam tak merespon setiap sentuhan Sasuke.

"Pergilah."

Sasuke berhenti menciumi tengkuk leher Hinata ketika ia mendengar satu kata yang menusuk.

"Kau tak seharusnya disini apa kau tak merasa khawatir pada perasaan kekasihmu sekarang? Bagaimana jika dia bunuh diri."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia memutar tubuh Hinata menatap wanita yang masih mengenakan gaun pengantin di depannya itu heran, "Bisakah kau tak menyebut namanya saat ini hm? Ini adalah malam pertama kita." Ujarnya seraya menyentuhkan satu jarinya dan membelai lembut wajah Hinata.

Hinata mendecih, "kau benar-benar brengsek!"

"..."

"Kau hanya mencintai Sakura, tapi kau masih bisa menyentuh wanita lain-"

"Aku menyentuh istriku."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya mencintai Hyuuga... Jika aku bukan Hyuuga apa kau akan mencintaiku? Jika aku hanya wanita biasa seperti Sakura eh?"

Sasuke berdecih kesal, ia merasa Hinata terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Hinata terkekeh, "kau membuat kepercayaanku terhadapmu hancur, meski kau mengatakannya 1000 kali itu tidak akan merubah pendirianku."

"Aku tau perasaanmu," Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata yang terus memundurkan langkahnya hingga kedua punggungnya menyentuh dinding, "Kau mencintaiku Hyuuga." Bisikan Sasuke di telinga Hinata membuatnya bergidik geli, Sasuke mengunci pergerakannya menghimpit tubuhnya hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata begitu juga dengan Hinata, "Jadii.. Bisakah kita melakukannya?" Sasuke menyeringai evil melihat Hinata yang tengah blushing saat ini, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dagu Hinata dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Hentikan brengsek !"

"..."

Sasuke tersentak ketika perkataan halus nan menyentuh hati itu keluar dari mulut wanita yang kini berstatus menjadi istrinya, Sasuke mendecih seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya yang semula menghimpit Hinata.

Hinata mulai mengatur nafasnya akibat himpitan itu membuatnya dada nya terasa sesak, ia melirik Sasuke yang kini tengah berbaring di kasur king size yang mulai saat ini kamar itu menjadi kamarnya juga .. Yahh .. Mulai malam ini dia akan tidur di kasur yang sama dengan Sasuke.

...

**KHS**

Kabar mengenai pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata cepat menyebar luas, kini satu sekolahpun telah mengetahui bahwa pangeran sekolah mereka telah berstatus menjadi suami dari seorang Direktur muda yang masih berstatus seorang sisiwi, pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke tidak di rayakan secara besar-besaran, pernikahan itu hanya sebagai tali pengikat antara Sasuke dan Hinata, Hiashi akan melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan mereka ketika mereka lulus sekolah nanti, tapi sayangnya kabar menarik seperti ini tak luput dari incaran paparazi, mereka berhasil membocorkan pada publik dan menggemporkan berita bahwa Sasuke telah menikah dengan Hinata.

...

"Beritanya menyebar begitu cepat, tch.."

Hinata terkekeh, ia mengambil majalah bersampul dirinya dengan Sasuke dan membuka-buka halaman demi halaman asal.

"Kau takut? Sakura akan kecewa karena ini hm?"

Sasuke mendecih seraya membuka sealbeat mobil dan keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang masih asik membaca berita mengenai pernikahan dirinya, Hinata tersenyum tipis saat Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk aksesnya keluar.

...

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke dan Hinata berbalik ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar bagi keduanya, wanita berambut cherry blossom itu tersenyum.

"Sakura." Sasuke berkata lirih.

"Hai Arigatou." Hinata menerima jabat tangan Sakura hingga keduanya bersalaman.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kita berdua." Perkataan Sasuke membuat senyum Hinata hilang, bergantikan dengan wajah dinginnya lavender itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, memenuhi keinginan suaminya ia pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sakura gomene ini-"

"Aku tau Sasuke."

"Hm?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya tak mengerti, apa Sakura telah mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya? Bahwa yang ia cintai saat ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga bukan Sakura Haruno, tapi? Darimana ia mengetahuinya? Sejuta pertanyaan membelenggu di benak pria berambut raven ini.

"Aku tau, meski kau telah menjadi istrinya itu semua untuk kebaikan Uchiha bukan? Aku mendengar isu tentang berita bangkrutnya Uchiha dan Hyuuga membantunya."

Sasuke terkejut namun ekspresi terkejut itu tak ia tampakan di wajahnya,

"Jadii .. Tidak apa-apa meskipun kau telah berstatus menjadi istri dari Hinata Hyuuga tapi-"

Sakura mengambil tangan Sasuke dan menempatkan tangan itu di dada Sasuke, ia tersenyum menatap onyx yang menatapnya kosong.

"Hatimu masih miliku kan?"

"..."

"Begitu juga dengan hatiku." Ujarnya lagi seraya menempatkan tangan Sasuke pada dadanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun."

Cupp..

Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat, "Mari kita bertemu diluar walaupun sembunyi-sembunyi, aku menunggu emailmu." Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kelasnya, Sasuke mendecih ia tak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang, harus dengan cara apa ia mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia tak lagi mencintainya dan harus dengan cara apa ia meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya.

.

..

.

...

..

.

**TBC**

**Konichiwaaa Minaaa .. Gomene baru update \(^▿^)/ kemarin ituuu jaringannya kacau hehe #curhat .. Terimakasih untuk readers setia lavenderviolletta, terimakasih untuk review kalian semua, yang silent readers juga terimakasihh .. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu, terimakasih untuk yang udah ngasih saran, masukan dsb .. Kalian semua semangatkuuu Aishiteruu :***


End file.
